It's a Nerima Life
by KaramelKat
Summary: What happens when Ukyou Kuonji wishes she had never been born? UkyouRyouga pairing fanfic. Please Review -- I love raves, don't really love flames, but will accept them.
1. The Proposal?

Disclaimer: Characters from Ranma ½ and all mentions of them belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her manga publisher. It's a Wonderful Life belongs to whatever film company made it back in 1947 or so. These are NOT original characters by me and this is merely for entertainment for Ryouga/Ukyou fans or Ranma ½ fans.  
  
It's A Nerima Life  
  
The backdoor of the Tendo Dojo slid open and shut. Black slipper clad feet made a soft pitter sound as they walked across the porch. The girl who owned the feet moved around to a corner of the house, out of sight of the party inside. There, she waited alone for her chance to be with Ranma again.  
  
She sighed, alone with her thoughts. Ukyou reached up and tucked a stray lock of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. It was quiet out here. If all went well as Nabiki had promised, she would soon be alone with Ranma out here. She could give him the Christmas gift she had brought.  
  
She straightened her merry red sweater, still hearing the sounds of revelry inside. Kasumi, the eldest Tendo daughter had thrown a Christmas party last year and this year was to be no different. Last year's party was a riot. Ukyou blushed wondering how Nabiki had talked the three girls into paying for time with Ranma at both parties.  
  
It was worth it. She smiled thinking of his beautiful blue eyes that sometimes held a clueless look but other times could be so serious and devoted. 'To Akane' a voice whispered in the back of her head. She shoved it away. Would Ranchan like the gift she had for him this year? She hoped so. She had spent the past month picking out Christmas gifts for each person she treasured.  
  
She had mailed her father's back home. She wondered if he received it yet. Ukyou smiled. She couldn't wait to see Ranma's face and the others when they opened their gifts. That was the best part of Christmas. Watching their faces light up in joy when they opened their gifts was her special gift.  
  
'And mistletoe' Ukyou blushed. She fingered the sprig she had brought out with her. If she could position Ranma under it, it would be perfect for a kiss! Ukyou's eyes closed. She sighed dreaming of kissing Ranma.  
  
Around the corner, she heard the door slide open. She smiled. Nabiki had made good on her word. Now if only Akane doesn't find out, Shampoo and Kodachi wait their turn, then she would have Ranma all to herself.  
  
Ukyou turned but the sound of two set of feet stopped her. Ranma was supposed to be alone. Was Nabiki delivering him personally? Or had one of the fiancees found him first?  
  
She peered around. 'If Shampoo glomped herself to him I'll teach that hussy a thing or two.' Ukyou swore. The purple haired Amazon was always horning in on her turf. What she saw surprised her into shock.  
  
"I wanted to give you this in private." It was Ranma. He was talking to Akane who stood there looking up at him with her wide brown eyes.  
  
Ukyou tried to see what Ranma was giving the tomboy. He handed her something. Akane stared at it with an awed look on her face.  
  
'What is it?' Ukyou strained to look.  
  
Akane opened something and then she gasped. "Ranma...you don't mean.." Akane trailed off.  
  
"We might as well make it official," Ranma said to her.  
  
Ukyou could see tears start to form at Akane's eyes. "This is what I've wanted all this time," she sobbed.  
  
"Hey now..you don't need to cry or nothing," Ranma waved his hands. He put his arms on her shoulders. "Akane..I.. I..love.."  
  
"Hey guys what are you two doing out here?" Kasumi poked her head out, "Oh excuse me."  
  
"The way you look tonight. You sure don't look like the tomboy who was beating up bricks this afternoon. Who knew?" Ranma did what Ranma does best. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed both feet down.  
  
"BAKA!" Akane did what Akane does best. She buried a mallet in his skull. His head went flat, his hands went up in the trouble ward sign, index and pinky fingers and thumbs go up and his middle and ring finger go down. Akane stomped off into the house. Ranma scampered behind with a huge red lump sticking up from his hair.  
  
The doors slid shut bathing the outside once again in darkness and silence. 


	2. A Wish For You

Ukyou slid to her knees. Ranma's present and the sprig of mistletoe fell but she was unaware of anything around her. Her aqua eyes stared into space disbelieving everything she heard and saw.  
  
"Ranma.." she whispered.  
  
'Akane....I ..I..love...I ...love..I ..love'  
  
The words kept repeating in her mind. He had been about to tell Akane he loved her?  
  
'Might as well make it official.'  
  
Make what official? Horror raced across Ukyou's face. Oh gods.. the engagement. Tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
'Akane..I ...I love..'  
  
If only Kasumi hadn't come out. He would have finished the sentence. Maybe it was a blessing. Her heart was hurting because she knew he was going to say it but imagine if he had said it. Ranma was saying those three little words and he wasn't saying them to her! And the gift! It was something small enough to hold in the hand. A ring box? With an engagement ring? Her throat closed up picturing the ring that should be hers! Tears fell steadily from her eyes but she didn't make a sound.  
  
'WHY?' Ukyou asked herself, 'Why is Ranma saying those things to her?' Did Kodachi slip him a potion when she wasn't watching him? She banished the thought. Ranma had avoided Kodachi like the plague tonight. He had tried to avoid Shampoo too. 'He would have avoided me too if I wasn't his childhood friend,' the bitter thought came unbidden in the back of her mind.  
  
'Good ole' Uuchan.' That's all she'd ever been to Ranma. She loved him like a woman who loves her man, but his was only friendship.  
  
'Akane..I..I..love.'  
  
It kept echoing around her. Mocking her for her loss. She thought back to all the times she caught Ranma and Akane sneaking glances at each other. They thought no one was looking. Ukyou had written them off as Hate glares since they fought all the time. 'What a fool' she told herself.  
  
'Might as well make it official.'  
  
"But I'm engaged to Ranma too!" Ukyou whispered. Okay, so maybe he was engaged to Akane first, but it was HER dowry that was taken not Akane's. She had first dibs damn it!  
  
'Disgraceful. My own daughter dumped by her fiancée.' Her father's voice joined in the cacophony of Ranma's voice. He had been shamed she wasn't a boy but then when Ranma and Genma had left her, he had too.  
  
'I have dishonored my family. I didn't get him to marry me. I didn't even get my revenge because I couldn't hurt him,' Ukyou hid her face in her hands. More tears slipped down becoming a stream that even Soun Tendo would envy.  
  
'Might as well make it official.' 'Akane..I love..'  
  
She had lost him. Ukyou sighed, her breath turning to fog in the cold of the winter's night air.  
  
'You're a disgrace.' 'Akane..I..love.' 'Might as well make it official.' 'This is what I've wanted all this time.'  
  
"It's what I wanted!" Ukyou cried to herself, "I've lost. God I wish I'd never been born."  
  
"You mean that?" a small voice asked.  
  
Ukyou jumped back. She raised her head and saw a little boy kneeling on the ground in front of her. He looked about six years old. He also looked very familiar. She frowned looking him over carefully.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked wiping her tears off. This poor boy was probably lost.  
  
"I'm here to help you," he smiled at her. His blue eyes lit up. She stared at his eyes and then noticed his little black pigtail in back.  
  
"Ranchan!" She gasped. She'd played with that little boy ten years ago.  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhh....." he made a sound like a buzzer, "Wrong answer. But thank you for playing. The name's Amnar sweetheart."  
  
Ukyou blinked. He looked like little Ranma and sounded like him. But he didn't act like him.  
  
"What do you want?" Ukyou pulled her ever-present spatula at the ready. Who did this Amnar think he was impersonating Ranchan?  
  
"Calm down babe," he waved his small hands, "I'm your guardian angel. Do you really wish you'd never been born?"  
  
"My what?" Ukyou still looked ready to hit him over the head.  
  
"Your...guar-di-an an-gel." he repeated in one word syllables as if she were stupid, "I'm here to grant your wish. Did you truly mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?" Ukyou was still trying to process the information he was giving her. This might be a demon of some kind coming to taunt her in Ranchan's boy body.  
  
"Come on babe, I've watched you. You're usually quicker and smarter than this. Do you mean what you said about not being born?"  
  
"Yeah so what?" Ukyou said defensively. This little boy confused her. He talked much older and with a smarter mouth than any kid she ever met. Surely he was a demon. He had insulted her more than once. He was lucky he was in Ranchan's body. And she didn't normally pick on kids, but she was about to smash him good.  
  
"That's all I need to know," he threw up his hands. She readied to defend herself against any attack he made.  
  
Instead, there was a brilliant flash of light and a popping sound. Ukyou's eyes closed automatically, but she still saw spots and stars when she opened her eyes again.  
  
"I'll be back to check on you," Amnar said. She looked to the left where she heard his voice come from. When her vision cleared, he was gone.  
  
"What a weird demon," Ukyou said. She put her spatula back in its holder on her bandolier. Maybe she had imagined him. And for that matter, maybe tonight was just a big imagination.  
  
Seeing the little Ranma reminded her of the strong ties they shared. Maybe the real Ranma hadn't done what she had seen. Maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her about Ranma and Akane. Certainly it had done the same with Amnar.  
  
She would go face Ranma and Akane. She would drive herself crazy if she didn't. Ukyou padded back to the backdoor and opened it. 


	3. A Cruel Joke

Everyone was crowded inside around a makeshift stage. Like the year before, four girls and one male in a female body stood on the stage singing. Ranma could protest all he wanted, but Ukyou would lay odds with Nabiki that he secretly enjoyed the attention it brought.  
  
Ukyou settled back to watch Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo, Akane and Ranma sing.  
  
Kasumi: Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Nabiki: Let your heart be light  
  
Akane: From now on our troubles will be out of sight  
  
Ranma: Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
Shampoo: Make the yuletide gay.  
  
All: From now on our troubles will be miles away.  
  
K: Here we are as in olden days  
  
N: Happy golden days of the old  
  
R: Faithful friends  
  
A: Who are dear to us  
  
S: Gather near to us  
  
All: Once more  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki: Through the years we'll all be together  
  
Shampoo: If the fates allow  
  
Akane and Ranma: Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
  
All: And have yourself a Merry Little Christmas Now.  
  
All: Through the years we'll all be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.  
  
Cheers went up as the final chord was struck.  
  
"WOOHOO! Shampoo my darling you have the best voice!" Mouse practically shouted from next to Ukyou.  
  
"Yeah she does have a good soprano," Ukyou grudgingly admitted. She didn't like Shampoo but she did admire her singing voice. Too bad she couldn't speak Japanese as well as she sung it.  
  
"And just what is your interest in my Shampoo?" Mousse swung towards her his green eyes blazing with jealousy.  
  
"Put you're glasses on Mousse. It's me Ukyou Kuonji," she said impatiently. He was such a moron sometimes.  
  
Mousse slid his glasses down onto his nose. "Ukyou?" he stared at her, "How ironic a name for a man who will not live that long. What is your interest in my Shampoo? And how do you know my name?"  
  
"What's got your pants in a tight bunch?" Ukyou countered. "You know I don't give a flying fig about your "darling" Shampoo."  
  
'A man who will not live that long.'  
  
What Mousse said finally caught up with her. Mousse knew she was a girl. Why was he calling her a man? She glared at him. Just like a stupid Chinese Amazon to insult someone.  
  
She turned to stalk off when something billowy white caught her eye. What the hell? She glanced down. Her outfit had changed. Her red sweater was gone replaced by a familiar blue chef shirt. Her pants had been a dark green color but now they were black. She reached up and her white bow was tied differently around her head. It was tied almost like when she had first come to Nerima. How she used to keep it back, to keep the boys from second guessing her sex. Her chest was even bound, she discovered. More like she used to do, before coming to Nerima.  
  
No wonder Mousse thought she was a guy. Ukyou frowned. Why was she wearing these clothes? She didn't remember changing. She hoped she wasn't going crazy. But where did her Christmas outfit go?  
  
Mousse had turned away from her. He was happy in the knowledge that this Ukyou fellow had no designs on his Shampoo. That meant only Ranma was in competition.  
  
Ukyou looked around wondering if maybe she should ask someone if she had done anything else strange tonight. She really didn't remember changing. Students milled about her talking and laughing. She spotted Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Shampoo emerged from behind the stage curtain set up. A few minutes later, a damp, male Ranma followed them.  
  
Ukyou started to make her way through the crowds toward him. When she got there, he was already across the room talking to his school chums, Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
  
"Oh excuse me. I'm sorry."  
  
Ukyou had been jostled from behind as she wandered back towards Ranma. She turned around. Kasumi was holding a tray of food.  
  
"Hey it's okay Kasumi. I'm sorry too. This is a great party. And your singing was great too."  
  
Confusion flashed across Kasumi's face briefly. Just as fast, it cleared up and she smiled. "You must be one of Akane's or Ranma's friends from the high school right?"  
  
"Huh?" Ukyou asked. Was Kasumi pulling her leg?  
  
"Oh someone's plate is empty. Please forgive me. Thank you for coming." Kasumi hurried off.  
  
Ukyou's mouth dropped open. She had spent all afternoon helping Kasumi in the kitchen. Was she drinking any of Mr. Tendo's sake? Maybe she and Mousse had gotten into a bottle of it. Either that, or they were pulling a prank on her.  
  
She walked over to where Ranma was standing with his friends. She approached him, still feeling uneasy about Mousse and Kasumi.  
  
"Ranchan can I talk to you for a second?" she tugged on his silk red shirt.  
  
Ranma turned to her. It never ceased to amaze her how utterly handsome he was. "Can I help you with something man?" he stared at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Come on Ranchan," Ukyou frowned. This was a game. "That's not funny," she snapped, "Quit it." What was up with everyone?  
  
"I don't know you're problem buddy," Ranma stepped in what she recognized as his defensive stance, "But you better start talking."  
  
She stared into Ranma's blue eyes searching for a sign that he was playing a joke. Surely any moment he would say, "Gotcha" and laugh. What she saw in his eyes, scared her. There was no recognition. No acknowledgement. Just nothing. Nothing at all except wariness.  
  
"Ranma what's wrong?" Akane's voice interrupted. Ukyou looked away from Ranma's eyes. She watched as Akane stepped next to Ranma and took his hand. Since when did she do that?  
  
"Akane," Ukyou tried to fight the rising anger that this joke was being played. Plus, Akane was touching Ranma way too familiarly. "Please tell Ranma to stop joking around. This isn't funny anymore. Haha..great joke at my expense." Ukyou looked at the shorthaired tomboy.  
  
"What game?" Akane asked politely, "Do I know you?"  
  
Ukyou fell back. Akane's brown eyes were staring at her the same way Ranma was. She turned to Hiroshi and Daisuke. Their faces had the same expression. Who is this person?  
  
"This guy just came up and started being rude," Ranma shrugged talking to Akane, "I'm not sure what he wants yet."  
  
"Not another challenge!" Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not challenging Ranma. I did that a year ago! Don't you remember?" Ukyou cried. All she got in return were blank looks.  
  
"Hello??? I'm Ranma's cute fiancee!" she said. Unfortunately the music cut off just then so her voice traveled through the entire room. All chattering stopped.  
  
Daisuke snickered. Ranma turned red. Hiroshi started to guffaw.  
  
"We didn't know you liked it that way Ranma," Daisuke laughed.  
  
"It ain't like that at all!" Ranma yelled. He glared which made them laugh harder. Then he glared at Ukyou.  
  
"Son is this true? You are engaged to this boy?" Soun Tendo's eyes began to stream, "How could you do this to Akane. It isn't right! It isn't natural!"  
  
"Who are you calling a boy?" Ukyou yelled enraged.  
  
Ranma glared at her, "You caused this!" he cried, "You have questioned my manhood! Be prepared to fight.... what's your name?"  
  
Ukyou's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm Ukyou you jackass!" she yelled back at him forgetting any manners. "Ukyou Kuonji. Damn it Ranchan. Stop playing this game. We've been engaged since your old man stole my father's cart!"  
  
"Is this true Genma?" Soun turned and faced his long time friend.  
  
"Gruf..growl," Genma grunted. Everyone sweat dropped. Genma was holding a panda face on a stick and holding a sign that read "I've never seen this boy before in all my life!"  
  
"Stop saying that!" Ukyou screamed, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"  
  
"I think you need to leave," Akane said to her in a quiet but deadly voice. "I don't know who you are but this is my sister's Christmas party and I won't have you ruin it by fighting."  
  
"But I'm not.."  
  
"Aiyah!" Shampoo jumped in before Ukyou could finish, "I no like Tomboy Girl but I help because you insult Airen."  
  
A sinking feeling began in the depths of Ukyou's stomach. Not one friendly face greeted as she looked around searching for someone to back her up. To tell her that it was a joke, and Merry Christmas, hahahaha we pulled one over on you Uuchan.  
  
No one said a word. Thunderous or unkind faces met her everywhere. Something was wrong. This wasn't a game.  
  
"Alright I'll go," Ukyou said quietly. She didn't want to cry in front of these people. She turned on her heel.  
  
"We're not finished yet!" Ranma called after her, "I'll make you pay for questioning my manhood."  
  
"Baka. You're half female anyways Ranma," Akane told him.  
  
"Who was that weird boy?" Kasumi asked. She held a tray of party favors in her hand.  
  
"He said his name was Ukyou," Ranma watched him leave. He would find him later to make him pay for slandering his name. 


	4. It's Not Such a Wonderful Life

Ukyou trudged down the street miserable. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry. She kept repeating to herself over and over.  
  
Her friends weren't her friends. Her enemies didn't even know her. This had to be a joke right? If it was, it was an elaborately planned one.  
  
Uuchan's was gone. Ukyou had walked towards her restaurant with a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Then she wondered where her flags announcing her specials had gone?  
  
All her banners and flags were missing. So was the little sign she used to announce OPEN and CLOSED. Someone must have stolen them. That made her feel worse than she already felt.  
  
But where was her sign saying, "Uuchan's Okinomiyaki?" She tried to open the door but found it locked. Oh. She searched for her key but couldn't find it. Wait a minute.  
  
"What the?" The key was gone. She couldn't find her coat at the party, nor did she see the clothes she had worn to the party. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she kicked the door to Uuchan's in frustration.  
  
'I wish I'd never been born.'  
  
The words whispered through her head softly. Ukyou stopped. No..No way...It wasn't possible.  
  
Amnar's words echoed. 'Do you really mean it?'  
  
"Oh no..," Ukyou fell sitting on the stoop of Uuchan's.  
  
'I'm your guardian Angel. I'm here to grant your wish.'  
  
"Grant my wish? Oh god no!!" Ukyou slapped her forehead. He didn't. That little demon trickster didn't. But then again, she thought of all the weird behavior. Ranma. Akane. Mousse and Kasumi.  
  
'No No No No No!' Ukyou said over and over.  
  
"AMNAR!" she stood up and yelled. "GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND REVERSE WHATEVER IT IS YOU DID!!!"  
  
Silence greeted her. "AMNAR!! AMNAR!" she ranted screaming.  
  
"Geez babe," he said from behind her, "Don't wake the whole neighborhood. I can hear your thoughts. You don't have to scream. And tsk tsk. You can't kill me the way you're thinking."  
  
Ukyou turned around. She had been wishing to hurt him pretty badly. "You've grown!" Her surprise overcame her emotions for a second. A preteen boy had replaced little boy Ranma. He was a few inches shorter than the real Ranma. He also wasn't as broad of chest.  
  
"Pretty cool huh? I decided to approach you in the form you desire. That way you'll like me more," Amnar grinned.  
  
"It isn't working!" Ukyou snarled.  
  
"Anyways," Amnar dusted himself off ignoring her aura, which was beginning to glow a bit, "What did you bellow for?"  
  
"You know why!" Ukyou glared at him, "Take back your demon ways. Take back that wish you granted."  
  
"Are you sure?" Amnar asked, "You seemed like you really wanted it about an hour ago."  
  
Had it been that long? Ukyou didn't know. She glared at him.  
  
"BAKA! If I wanted to star in the movie, "It's a Wonderful Life" I would have bought a camera, memorized the script and played it out. Now reverse the damn wish before I forget you look like Ranma and I do something you'll regret."  
  
"Ooh! I always did like your violent side," Amnar grinned at her in a heart stopping Ranma grin, "Very sexy. Just like that cute purple number you wore in the tunnel-"  
  
"NOW!" Ukyou grabbed him for emphasis. "Fix it!" She said just in case he stupidly forgot.  
  
"Very well," he sighed dramatically. He lifted his hands and waved them in a funny motion. Then he frowned. He waved them again.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What oh UH OH?" Ukyou wasn't in the mood for "uh ohs".  
  
"Give me a second will ya? I gotta go confer with the Big G," He disappeared right from her arms.  
  
"GET BACK HERE AND FIX THIS NOW!" Ukyou howled. She was gong to kill him. Ranma body or no Ranma body. She stalked around in front of Uuchan's muttering every curse and vowing to kill him with each pace.  
  
"Okay babe."  
  
Ukyou shrieked when he did the sudden appearance thing again. "Will you stop that!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Here's the deal," he ignored her and continued. "I screwed up. Apparently I didn't read the rule book right. Section 8 under the human rights clause strictly states that after October of 1948 no guardian angel can grant the "never been born" wish. Turns out the person who wrote the movie was inspired by his guardian angel doing it to him. Then word got out. A lot of humans began doing it, making angels grant that wish in 1947. We got overworked and so it was banished."  
  
"Good thing. Now put me back." Ukyou demanded.  
  
"Ah...heh heh." Amnar giggled, "It's not that simple."  
  
"Explain before I kill you." Ukyou threatened. She brought out a little fan of mini-spatulas.  
  
"Ah...you see babe, punishment for granting that wish is suspension of all wish granting privileges."  
  
"WHAT?" Ukyou yelled.  
  
Amnar backed away. Her dim red aura was getting brighter with the passing moments.  
  
"Hey! It's only temporary!" he cried.  
  
"How temporary?" Ukyou brandished her mini-spatula tossing one at Amnar. He ducked. She pointed the others threateningly at him.  
  
"Aah..well my longest suspension was only ten years but.."  
  
"TEN YEARS?"  
  
Amnar barely dodged the rest of the spatula as they came at him.  
  
"Hey! I've got an inside with the Big G!" he yelled to get her to stop attacking, "I'll see if I can arrange a quick fix."  
  
"Guardian Angel! HAH!" Ukyou abandoned her mini-spatula in favor of her large giant spatula, "More like a demon from hell!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark! I'm just trying to get my wings!"  
  
"You are a long way from getting your wings Amnar. Can't do anything right." Ukyou insulted.  
  
"Hah! You're not helping any babe," Amnar accused, "You are my first assignment and you've been nothing but trouble since the moment I took you."  
  
"I'm trouble? You're the one who got suspended for ten years."  
  
Ukyou thought about it. "Wait a second..."  
  
She grabbed his collar just when he would have run away. She pulled Amnar face to face with her.  
  
"If I'm your first assignment and you got suspended for ten years.... What did you get suspended for?" she asked of him.  
  
Amnar looked away. 'Please Big G don't' let her kill me?' he prayed.  
  
"I granted a small little wish you made."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"A fiancé.. Okay so maybe at the time I didn't know he was taken but.."  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Amnar met what most men feared, the flat steel head of Ukyou's giant spatula. He crumpled into a heap on the ground babbling.  
  
"Dah...Big G...he da man.," he blabbered.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"  
  
Ukyou yelled so loud Amnar heard her in his retarded state. He jumped up a lump forming on his forehead.  
  
"Hey you wished Ranma would stay and play with you forever! I thought it was the only way!"  
  
Amnar dodged the expected spatula blows this time.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Ukyou swung at him fiercely. She chased after him down the street as he ran away.  
  
"Give me a break!" Amnar's head sweat dropped as he ran. "It's my first time! Was it good for you babe?"  
  
"HENTAI!!" Ukyou yelled, "I have a BAKA HENTAI for a guardian angel!"  
  
"I told you," Amnar began to slow and pant. He was running out of air and strength. "I can get you a quick fix. I'll talk to Big G about it!"  
  
"MOVE AND MOVE FAST BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Ukyou stopped giving him a reprieve.  
  
Amnar nodded. He disappeared quickly.  
  
Ukyou waited. And waited. And waited. She had gotten hot from chasing after Amnar but now that she was still, the cold air was cooling her off much to fast. It was starting to freeze.  
  
She shivered. Her chef's outfit had short sleeves, she had ignored until now. Her bare arms started to gooseflesh as the chill air raced across them.  
  
Ukyou was going to have to find shelter. But she didn't have any money and she couldn't get into Uuchan's. And no one here would help her. Or did she have money? She had always hidden some yen in a special pocket of her bandolier.  
  
She reached in and pulled out a small amount. Counting it, her face fell. Ukyou had only enough money to buy a meal or take a communal bath. She wasn't hungry but the thought of a hot bath prompted her to move heading towards the public bathhouse.  
  
It was Christmas Eve. There was no one in the bathhouse, except for the ever-present attendant who collected the money from her. Ukyou paid her and went inside. The cold started seeping away.  
  
She undressed in the ladies locker room. Then she splashed herself, rinsing with cold water. Ukyou shivered until she stepped her foot into the warm steaming waters of the bath.  
  
"Ahh.." she sank down letting the water ease her tension away. She was glad it was so warm in here.  
  
Ukyou took a deep breath and sank under the water. This was one of her favorite things. Underwater, there was no sound except for the pumping of the waterspouts. It was calm quiet and peaceful. She wished she could stay there forever and not worry about Ranma, Amnar and her nonexistent self in this place.  
  
Like all mammals that swim, the need for air brings them to the surface. Ukyou's head came up and she reached for the available toiletries provided.  
  
After a good shampoo and scrub, she felt much better. She retrieved her clothes. It was still cold outside but she solved that problem by looking in the lost and found. There she found a black wool cape someone had left by accident. It was kind of childish with a "red riding hood" look about it, but beggars couldn't be choosers, so Ukyou donned it, with the intent to return it as soon as Amnar fixed her predicament. Right now, she needed to stay warm.  
  
She left the baths, drawing the hood up over her head. Somewhere, a clock chimed the hour eleven times. It was late. She found a park and went inside the gates. It was cold. Her nose was turning slightly pink and her breaths were puffs of white air. The coat she had borrowed was keeping her warm though.  
  
She sat down on one of the park benches brooding. Ranma didn't recognize her. Ukyou felt as if her heart was ripped out. To stare at someone you love and have them look at you as a total stranger..  
  
She looked up at the night stars. They were diminishing behind clouds that were gathering in the sky. 'Are you up there Amnar?' she wondered. He had better be a smoother talker than Nabiki. Her life was at stake. And she didn't intend to wait for a ten-year suspension.  
  
'Why did I make such a stupid wish?' she asked herself.  
  
"I don't know babe. But I got news for you."  
  
"Amnar!" Ukyou jumped up. He strolled from the shadows into the lamplight. He looked like a sixteen-year old Ranma now.  
  
"Okay. G-man wasn't in too great of a mood. I just got off suspension a few months ago. Two in one job doesn't look good on your resume, but I guess I have to start somewhere right? It's not like I planned it or anything-"  
  
"Chitchat another time. I want my life back." Ukyou cut in on his sob speech.  
  
"Ah..well. Technically I'm still on suspension so I can't fix that but!" He threw up his hands in a Ranma trouble ward sign, "but..but...Big G is having another guardian angel put a spell on her ward. Boy do I feel sorry for Enaka. She has been through hell and back with her job. She's gonna need a vacation soon or he'll drive her crazy."  
  
"Who? And what does it have to do with me?" Ukyou growled.  
  
"Oh sorry," Amnar sat down on the bench. "Someone knows you as you are. He remembers because his guardian angel Enaka has more experience than me and is going to cancel out my spell on him."  
  
"So why can't everyone else's guardian angel do the same?"  
  
"Have to have permission," Amnar said quickly, "We got lucky this time around."  
  
"So who is this guy who knows me?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Um," Amnar slapped his head. "You hung around him sometimes. What's his name? Hibiki...Hibiki...."  
  
"RYOUGA?" Ukyou cried, "That jackass?!?!?!? OH MY GOD I'm screwed royally."  
  
"Hey! Shh! Don't say that curse or the G-man might take away his permission!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Ukyou was fussing, "Of all the people! That jackass who has no direction, he's probably off in Bangladesh or somewhere, he's hardheaded and stubborn! He thinks Akane is Miss Perfection defined. Can you believe it? He's twice as stupid as-"  
  
"He's the only one who can help you now babe so I wouldn't be calling him names."  
  
"Oh Amnar," Ukyou smiled down at his sitting form. She caressed the handle of her spatula lovingly and looked at him with her turquoise eyes shining.  
  
Amnar became very frightened. That smile...it was the calm before the storm.  
  
She leaned in close whispering right next to his ear. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you since I met you."  
  
Amnar was losing all thought. She was his ward, but she smelled so good. Aheheheheh," he giggled like Ryouga. "What?"  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"EVER!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"CALL!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"ME!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"BABE!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"AGAIN!!!!"  
  
*WHAM* *CRUNCH*  
  
She ground the spatula into his head for emphasis.  
  
"YESSUM!" he drooled and babbled from his crumpled state, "Uh huh..You know it ba-UKYOU." Lumps stuck out all over Amnar's head when she finally removed the spatula.  
  
"So where is that jackass?" Ukyou asked. Silence met her. She looked down. Amnar had disappeared. "Great! Just great." Ukyou growled. Amnar was gone. Ryouga was probably in some forsaken land, and she was by herself again. 


	5. Christmas Eve With Who?

She slid off the bench. Ukyou was going to have to find somewhere to spend the night. She thought about breaking into Uuchan's but she wasn't sure if someone lived there or not. She walked forward determined to find somewhere to sleep.  
  
Snow began falling delicately around her, as the dark night snow clouds opened their arms to let loose. It was beautiful. Ukyou was glad it was snowing for Christmas. She forgot about finding somewhere to sleep, reaching out to catch a single flake on her fingertip.  
  
It melted instantly as all snowflakes will. Delighted she caught another one. Then she opened her mouth. Ukyou ran around trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. The bigger flakes began falling as she chased them around. She giggled. She hadn't done this since she was ten years old.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Ukyou slammed into a brick wall, or the human version of it. Someone caught her as she was falling, to prevent her from hitting the ground.  
  
"Hey sorry miss. Are you alright?" the wall asked.  
  
Ukyou took off her hood. The person in front of her did the same with a tattered brown cloak.  
  
"Ryouga!" "Ukyou!"  
  
'Amnar you sly angel,' Ukyou grinned. Her smile widened upon realizing Ryouga had said her name to her. Her real name. Not 'who are you?' or "do I know you?' But he had actually said Ukyou. 'Thank you God!' she wanted to weep for joy.  
  
"Ryouga! You know me? YES?" she settled for crying that.  
  
"Uh yeah," Ryouga gave her a weird look before looking around him. He wanted to get his bearings. "I guess I'm in Nerima finally. I bet I missed the party." He sighed dramatically. "I even had the perfect gift for Akane this time."  
  
Normally, Ukyou would be annoyed he was thinking of Akane all the time, but she was so happy to be recognized that she put off the normal spatula-head bash. She couldn't care less what he was talking about as long as he was talking to her!  
  
"Yeah sorry sugar you missed it," she told him, "But I'm sure they'd love to see you on Christmas Morning!"  
  
"If I make it there," Ryouga frowned wishing he hadn't inherited his parent's condition.  
  
"Cheer up! I'll walk you over," Ukyou smiled at him. Ryouga's frown deepened. 'She's never been this nice. What's wrong with her?' he wondered. Ryouga decided he would find out later. She was always being nice only when she wanted something from him. Ukyou was always planning some scheme for him and Akane, so that she could have Ranma.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" he asked her instead, "Why aren't you at Uuchan's?"  
  
"My shop isn't there," Ukyou peered at Ryouga. Surely he knew...  
  
"What happened to it? Did you go out of business?" he asked.  
  
'He doesn't know!' Ukyou cursed silently. Damn it. How do you explain you're suddenly not in a life you were in before? "You could say that," she said in answer to his question. In this life, she never really went "into" business.  
  
"What happened?" Ryouga was persistent.  
  
"Um." Ukyou searched her mind for a plausible excuse. Nabiki bet? No. No customers? NEVER! Big Brawl? Had those, wouldn't affect my shop business. "Gambling King!" she latched on when it came into her head, "He came back and cheated me out of it. I can't prove it of course."  
  
Ryouga cracked his knuckles. His face took on a mean look. "I hope to meet that guy one day," he said. He had heard about the Tendo Dojo fiasco, "Then I'll show him the Hibiki punishment for cheaters and liars."  
  
Ukyou stared at him, fascinated by that news. She didn't know Ryouga was so concerned about honesty. Sure, he sometimes hem-hawed when she suggested he do something to win Akane, but she never realized he was so honorable. 'Then again' she supposed, 'I never really thought about it.'  
  
Now that she did, Ukyou was remembering the time he wouldn't fight Ranma who was weak as a mouse from Happosai's pressure point. Ranma had to learn the Hiryou Shoten Ha, and it wasn't until Ryouga thought Ranma attacked Akane, that he went berserk trying to defend her honor.  
  
"Honesty is important to you isn't it?" Ukyou asked Ryouga.  
  
"Without honesty you have nothing," Ryouga said. He couldn't look at Ukyou. How could he say that when he..when he... 'Bwee..' P-chan was always there between Ryouga and his love.  
  
"Hmm." Ukyou said making her decision. "Sit down sugar. Have I got a story for you..." ** ** ** "That's crazy!" Ryouga said a while later.  
  
"I know sugar," Ukyou nodded, "But it's the truth. You'll see tomorrow morning. They will recognize you, but they won't know who I am."  
  
"Ranma really treated you like that? FEH! He's not a man."  
  
"He didn't know who I was Ryouga."  
  
"That's no excuse!"  
  
"Yes it is. And you can't blame it on him. It's my fault for making that stupid wish."  
  
BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!  
  
Somewhere a clock chimed twelve times, ringing in Christmas day with the deep resonant hour marker followed by a melodic peal of bells.  
  
Ukyou looked at her companion. "Merry Christmas Ryouga." She smiled, not sure if it really was so merry but at least she had someone to be with.  
  
"Merry Christmas Ukyou," he smiled back. "Come on. I'll walk you ho--." He cut off.  
  
"That's right. I don't have one." Ukyou smiled an ironic smile this time.  
  
"Heh Heh," Ryouga scratched his head, "Well I'd say let's go to mine but I don't really know where it is. Unless you lead of course."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ukyou wanted to get in out of the cold, "So where is it sugar?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Just give me the street name," Ukyou sighed. "No offense, but I know better than to trust your directions after the Dojo fiasco."  
  
He gave it to her. Ukyou walked off leading the way in front of him. It wasn't that far from the park they met in. The house they came upon was dark and empty looking.  
  
Ryouga rummaged through his backpack, coming up with a set of keys and a flashlight. He turned the key in the lock, wincing at the scraping of rust noise. He turned the knob, pushing the door open.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Anyone here?" he called out into the dark. Silence greeted back to him. Ukyou flipped a light switch but nothing happened.  
  
"Ah sorry," Ryouga apologized. "I didn't think there would be any electricity. Sometimes we're not here to pay the bills." He clicked on the flashlight, the beam making an arc in the dark house.  
  
They wandered into the house, avoiding a low table and making their way to the back. "There's usually candles in the kitchen," Ryouga explained. First he took a detour into a closet, before Ukyou, snorting at his incapability, turned to find the kitchen for them.  
  
She dug through a drawer in the kitchen while Ryouga searched the pantry. She found them, and then had to help Ryouga find his way out of the pantry. Ryouga lit the candles with his lantern matches. The light of the candles was dim, bouncing eerie shadows off the corners, but they could see more.  
  
"Home sweet home!" Ryouga proclaimed. Ukyou looked around. It was fairly simple. Somewhat small, but for a family that was never home it would be okay. They found more candles, storing them, for later use.  
  
Ukyou was starting to get tired. She told Ryouga so.  
  
"The guest room is upstairs."  
  
They went upstairs, Ukyou leading the way again. Ryouga showed her into a small room near the front.  
  
"I'll be down the hall in my room. The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a small door across the hall.  
  
"Thank you Ryouga," Ukyou said politely. "For everything." She shut the door quietly. She set the candle down on the floor and shrugged off her coat. The room was chilly without heat, but once she snuggled under the covers of the guest futon bed, she fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. A Special Christmas Visit

'Where am I?'  
  
The thought, which should have come from Ryouga, came from the okinomiyaki chef when she woke up.  
  
Ukyou stared at the strange ceiling overhead. Where had she fallen asleep? This didn't look like Uuchan's. This wasn't her bedroom. Where was she?  
  
Memories of the night before began to flood in.  
  
"Oh please say it was just a dream!"  
  
'If it's just a dream, what are you doing in Ryouga's house?'  
  
She rolled out of bed and pushed the window curtains aside. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. She usually rose at this hour to start readying the grill for breakfast customers. 'Hah what customers?' Ukyou laughed sarcastically to herself. She thought about going back to bed, but decided to go downstairs instead.  
  
She opened the curtains in the family room, letting the light fall in on what she didn't see the night before. The living room looked as untouched as a room in the furniture magazines Ukyou once had a subscription to. It didn't have a lived in quality, which made a home, well a home.  
  
Ukyou moved on to the kitchen. There was a gas stove, an old refrigerator, a sink, and a dinette table for four. Ukyou found great interest in the gas stove. She tried it, turning the knob just a bit.  
  
She cried out in delight as a blue flame appeared. Someone had paid the gas bill, which meant they could cook! She went to the sink turning the handle. Water spurted out, becoming a steady stream. It hadn't been used in a while, but the water worked as well! She sighed in relief.  
  
She found the large pantry; Ryouga had gotten lost in, and walked inside to examine the contents. She sneezed at the dust, layered upon itself, but managed to get a look at the inventory. She found various canned and non- perishable items.  
  
Soon, Ukyou had a breakfast cooking; with the pots and pans she found and washed, from a cabinet. While the food cooked, she cleaned the kitchen, attacking the dust and dirt, until it sparkled. Humming, she washed two sets of dishes, glasses and silverware, then placed them on the table.  
  
After she cleaned the kitchen, she began on the living room. She went in and out of the kitchen, checking the food before going back to fluff pillows and dust. She straightened the furniture.  
  
Once the food was ready, she went upstairs to wake the still sleeping lost boy.  
  
She tapped on the door with a little dog-shaped sign that said, "Ryouga's Room."  
  
"Ryouga! Wake up!" she called, "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Go away Mom," she heard back.  
  
"Mom?!?!"  
  
Ukyou started laughing. Silly jackass. She decided to play along. "RYOUGA HIBIKI!! YOUNG MAN!!! You get up this instant and eat your breakfast or I'll send your father in after you!" she yelled. Then she collapsed against the door in a fit of giggles. She wondered if the threat would work.  
  
Too late, she found out, as the door flew open and she fell in. A frantic Ryouga leapt over her body in his haste to do as his "mother" told him. "Ouch," Ukyou hit her head on the floor as Ryouga tore down the steps. Grumbling, she got up and followed. "Morning sugar," Ukyou greeted him downstairs.  
  
"That was a dirty trick," he glowered at her.  
  
"Sit down and eat SON," she giggled.  
  
He sat at the table and she flipped him the breakfast. She had found instant pancake mix in the back of the pantry. There was no butter, but there were jams, jellies and syrups that didn't go bad. Ukyou had looked in the fridge, almost afraid of what she might find. She was glad to find the fridge was empty of any food. She hated food that was decayed or moldy.  
  
She had also found corned beef in a can, and now spooned it on Ryouga's plate. Ryouga attacked the food with gusto. She poured tea into the cups for them to drink. Then she sat down for her own breakfast.  
  
"What time can you take me to the Dojo?" Ryouga asked between bites.  
  
"As soon as I clean up."  
  
They were delayed by an unexpected and pleasant surprise.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" a soft voice called from the front of the house.  
  
"MOM!" Ryouga jumped up from the kitchen table and disappeared into the living room. Ukyou stood up quietly. There was loud, ecstatic barking from the living room.  
  
She went to the kitchen doorway and watched a joyous reunion between mother and son.  
  
"Ah! I knew Checkers wouldn't let me down!" Mrs. Hibiki wrapped Ryouga in a tight hug. She was several inches shorter than the bandana boy. A dog ran around them both, alternating between barking with joy, and nuzzling Ryouga's hand. She was an unusual color, being all white on one side, and all black on the other.  
  
Checkers stopped barking and turned towards Ukyou. Then she rushed over and began sniffing her curiously as all dogs do.  
  
"Oh we have a visitor," Mrs. Hibiki came over.  
  
Ukyou bowed to her.  
  
"Hello I'm Ryouga's mother Mrs. Hibiki."  
  
"My name is Kuonji, Ukyou Kuonji."  
  
"Very nice to meet you," Mrs. Hibiki took off her coat, which was wet. "Do I smell something?"  
  
"Please come eat breakfast mom," Ryouga took her hand. He would have led both of them into a closet, if Ukyou hadn't stopped him in time. She pointed them to the kitchen.  
  
While she mixed batter for extra pancakes, Ryouga talked to his mother about where he had been. She told him what she had been doing. Ukyou poured canned hash into a bowl and fed it to Checkers.  
  
"She's going to love you for life now," Mrs. Hibiki warned.  
  
Ukyou laughed, "At least someone appreciates my first attempt at canned cooking." She usually only cooked with fresh ingredients, so this was new to her.  
  
She hummed while making the pancakes. Ryouga ate a lot. So did his mother. They talked of all kinds of subjects, including the people they both knew from passing the same towns.  
  
"Did you find that nice girl Akari? The one you told me about dear," Mrs. Hibiki asked.  
  
Akari was in love with Ryouga, like Shampoo was in love with Ranma. Ryouga had beaten her sumo pig in a fight and according to Akari's grandfather; she must marry the man who could do that.  
  
'At least Ryouga knows Akari loves him,' Ukyou flipped a pancake with her mini-spatula. She tossed it with ease onto Mrs. Hibiki's plate, not noting the surprise on the older woman's face. She was still thinking of Ranma. He only thought of her as good ole' Uuchan.  
  
Ukyou wondered what Ryouga felt for Akari. She must mean something to him if he told his mother about her.  
  
Ukyou was so absorbed in her thoughts of Akari, Ryouga, Ranma and herself; she accidentally burned a pancake. Her nose smelled it first.  
  
"OH!" Ukyou flipped that one into the trashcan.  
  
"Come sit down Ukyou," Mrs. Hibiki patted the chair next to her. Ukyou turned the stove off and joined the two.  
  
"You're such a nice girl, cooking for my son. What's your family name again dear?"  
  
"Kuonji."  
  
"Hmm." Mrs. Hibiki looked thoughtful. "I met a couple in Kyoto by that name. They had a lovely restaurant. What did they do?" Mrs. Hibiki tapped her chin. "Ah yes. They cooked okinomiyaki. Such a lovely husband and wife."  
  
Ukyou choked on her tea. She coughed and sputtered, not sure she heard Mrs. Hibiki right. No doubt that was her father's restaurant, but he had a wife?? Who? When did he marry?  
  
Ukyou's jaw opened and shut of it's own accord. No, surely not. Tears sprang to her eyes. Could it be? Was she still alive? Was her mother the person he was with? 'I wasn't born to kill her,' the thought came unbidden into her head. Mrs. Kuonji had died in childbirth, birthing only a girl, leaving no male inheritors. How disappointed Mr. Kuonji had been. And yet here. her mother!! Alive!  
  
"Are you okay?" Mrs. Hibiki watched the play of emotions on Ukyou's face. First confusion, then joy, and finally sadness, flittered across that beautiful face of the Kuonji girl.  
  
"I'll be fine," Ukyou assured her. Ryouga's mom was sweet to be concerned.  
  
They sat and talked a while more. Ryouga played with Checkers. He would grab a dishtowel end in one hand, the other end in Checkers' mouth. Then Checkers tried to pull the towel away from Ryouga, shaking her head back and forth and growling.  
  
"Who wants a belly wub?" he asked. Checkers immediately let go of the towel and rolled onto her back. Her four paws dangled in the air as she waited, with tummy exposed, for her belly tickling.  
  
"So how did you meet my son?" Mrs. Hibiki asked.  
  
"Ah.." Ukyou blushed. "I kind of, sort of, attacked him for starting a fight with my fia- friend at school."  
  
"Was his name Ranma Saotome by chance?"  
  
"Yes." Ukyou was surprised again.  
  
"Oh dear. Are those two boys still in that silly bread feud?" Mrs. Hibiki sighed. "It's been such a long time, you'd think they'd have forgotten and made up."  
  
"I think it's more than bread now," Ukyou didn't mean to say it out loud, but she did.  
  
"Really?" Mrs. Hibiki looked interested, "What do you know?"  
  
"Aah.." Ukyou felt like she was swallowing her foot into her mouth, "They just have unresolved differences," she finished lamely.  
  
"They would be such good friends if only they could forgive each other," Mrs. Hibiki sighed dramatically again.  
  
Ukyou bit her cheek to keep from laughing. Ranma? Ryouga? Friends? Not while Akane lived and breathed.  
  
"Where are you from dear?"  
  
"The seaside," Ukyou could tell that truth. She trained since she was six, at the side of the ocean.  
  
"I became a master of martial arts pizza making by training against the raging seas."  
  
"Very interesting. Is that your cooking outfit Ukyou?" Mrs. Hibiki indicated her chef's garb.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ukyou nodded.  
  
"You know I hate to tell you this," Mrs. Hibiki tsked, "But that outfit doesn't compliment you as it should. It's very mannish."  
  
"Well.." Ukyou sputtered. She got red in the face. Clothes weren't that important to her.  
  
"And since it is Christmas," Mrs. Hibiki jumped up with an excited look on her face. "Come with me dear to my room!" She started through a door.  
  
"That's the back door." Ukyou pointed out.  
  
"Right." They headed towards the living room. Upstairs, beyond Ryouga's open door, Mrs. Hibiki opened the door to the master suite. She knelt by a chest at the foot of her futon.  
  
"Ah the memories this brings," she opened the lid. She rummaged through the chest, while Ukyou looked on from the doorway.  
  
"Come in dear. And close the door." Mrs. Hibiki indicated. Ukyou did as she was bid.  
  
"Aha," Mrs. Hibiki pulled out a pretty silk kimono. "I wore this when I was your age. It should still fit. Of course I've shrunk a bit since then. But please wear this as my Christmas gift to you."  
  
Ukyou took the outstretched kimono. It was made of a deep blue silk with small outlines of white butterflies as a pattern.  
  
"Thank you. But I have nothing for you," Ukyou blushed.  
  
"Nonsense!" Mrs. Hibiki forced her chin up so they looked eye to eye. "My son told me you brought him here. Otherwise I might not have seen him during this holiday. Family and friends are a blessing and you two are both to me."  
  
Ukyou smiled, her cheeks pink at such a compliment. "Thank you," she said looking her straight in the eye. Mrs. Hibiki nodded.  
  
"Now put the kimono on!! I know you'll look just beautiful in it!" she instructed. 


	7. Dinner at the Dojo

Ukyou walked downstairs carefully. The kimono fit almost perfectly. The hem would need adjusting. But it was beautiful. She had put her hair up, tying a white ribbon around it. Her spatula and bandolier still adorned her.  
  
"Are you sure you won't come to the Dojo?" Ukyou asked Mrs. Hibiki, "Ryouga would love to have you meet his friend Akane. And wouldn't you like to speak with Ranma?"  
  
"Thank you no. If Mr. Hibiki comes home, I want someone to be here to greet him. You two go ahead. I'll stay here."  
  
"Alright," Ukyou drew on the coat she had been using. Ryouga slapped his thigh. "Come Checkers!"  
  
Checkers ran happily to his side. Ryouga hugged his mother. "I love you son," Mrs. Hibiki smiled up at her handsome, young son. He was going to be a fine young man.  
  
"I love you too Mom," he said, "Your present from me is on the table."  
  
They left the house then the dog, the lost boy, and the okinomiyaki chef, heading towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Ukyou stared in amazement at the winter wonderland that had sprung up overnight. Checkers loped through the snow happily, her white fur blending in so she looked like ½ a dog running around.  
  
"It's beautiful!" The snow was high and it sparkled in the sun from overhead.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty," Ryouga agreed. Ukyou leaned down and scooped up a handful. She began eating the snow. All around Nerima, signs of life were stirring. They passed several snowball forts, fights and snow plows on the way to the dojo.  
  
"Here we are," Ukyou stopped at the front of the gate. Checkers stopped next to her.  
  
"Akane. I'm here," Ryouga sounded forlorn, speaking his thoughts aloud as always.  
  
'Ranchan.' Ukyou thought to herself.  
  
Ryouga knocked on the door. Kasumi was the one who opened it. "Hello! Ryouga Hibiki!! Merry Christmas!!" she greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kasumi. Is Akane home?"  
  
"Hai!" Kasumi nodded, "Please you and your friend come in. I was preparing Christmas dinner. Ranma and Akane are sparring in the training room."  
  
Ukyou led Ryouga to the training area. Sounds of a fight could be heard from several rooms away. When they opened the door to the room, Ranma was dodging all of Akane's punches and kicks.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" he flipped over her and touched her head.  
  
"ARGH!!! You do that every time!" Akane turned around and malleted him well.  
  
"Feh! You deserved that one Ranma!" Ryouga laughed. Akane turned to the doorway.  
  
"Oh hello Ryouga!" she smiled, turning Ryouga into a dithering idiot right on the spot. He always lost his train of thought around her. "Who is your friend?"  
  
Akane looked at Ukyou curiously. Ryouga had never traveled with a girl before. If he had gotten involved with anyone, she would have thought it would be Akari.  
  
"Huh?" Ryouga stared at Akane. Her question brought him back to reality. Akane had no look of recognition. She usually stared at Ukyou with jealousy and anger written all over her face. Now she just looked mildly curious.  
  
Ranma, who had recovered, was also looking at Ukyou, not friendly, but with a wary look in his eyes. There was also curiosity, but different from Akane's.  
  
Ranma looked the girl over. She was vaguely familiar. He was trying to place where he had seen her before. He didn't like her, whoever she was. He frowned.  
  
"This is Ukyou," Ryouga said in disbelief. Surely they knew her. She was Ranma's best friend and Akane's biggest rival. It didn't make sense.  
  
"Ukyou," Ranma frowned harder, looking Ukyou over again. Ryouga almost objected to the way Ranma's eyes lingered a little too long.  
  
Ukyou knew Ranma was trying to place her from last night. She waited. As usual, Ranma's pointer finger came up. "You're.you're.." He stuttered. "You're.."  
  
"Do you know her Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"You're that guy from last night!" Ranma declared.  
  
"But she's a girl!" Akane stated, staring at Ukyou's chest.  
  
Ukyou crossed her arms in front of her defensively. "I tried to tell you that last night," she said annoyed.  
  
"So it is true Ranma. You have no honor treating Akane and Ukyou the way you do," Ryouga flew towards him, fist clenched in a punch. "I won't forgive you!"  
  
What followed was typical of all Ranma vs. Ryouga fights. Ryouga was slower, but had more stamina and endurance. Ranma was faster, but his lightning quick punches were useless against someone who could take them. It was an even battle.  
  
"They always do this," Akane told Ukyou. 'I know' Ukyou thought. But of course, Akane didn't know that.  
  
"Let's go help Kasumi in the kitchen!" Akane said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay," Ukyou tried not to grimace in front of the tomboy. Akane's "Help" came at the expense of a hospital stomach pump.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night," Akane said walking, "We did think you were a boy."  
  
Ukyou felt really weird. Akane? Apologizing? Since when? Akane reached up to brush a stray strand of short hair from her face.  
  
Ukyou froze at the sight of a small diamond ring perched on the left ring finger. Her heart stopped in her chest.  
  
"You did get engaged!" she blurted out without meaning to.  
  
"Oh.." Akane laughed nervously, "Well it was our parents idea really. Ranma gave me this as a Christmas gift."  
  
She held out her hand, as all fiancées do, to show off the ring. Ukyou didn't look at it. She didn't want to see it. It was supposed to be her ring!!  
  
"It's been hard," Akane said turning back around. "This Chinese girl Shampoo and this girl Kodachi tried to interfere and made it hard. But Ranma and I got to spend a lot of time together at school, which helped us form a relationship."  
  
She walked through the kitchen door. Kasumi beamed at her younger sister. "Hello Akane!" Kasumi was stirring a pot. The kitchen smelled wonderful.  
  
"This is my sister Kasumi. Kasumi, this is Ukyou." Akane made the introductions.  
  
"Hello, Welcome! Please sit down." Kasumi indicated.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"If you'd check those fried noodles for me that would be wonderful," Kasumi smiled. Ukyou eagerly checked them. She didn't want to hear any more of Akane's stories.  
  
The noodles were simmering fine. "Akane will you knead that bread for me? Don't forget to do it gently." Kasumi instructed. Akane complied. She washed her hands and then worked on the dough.  
  
She chatted, unfortunately, while she kneaded, telling Ukyou all about how she and Ranma fell in love over lunch one day.  
  
'I wasn't there to stop you,' Ukyou thought despairingly. So far, her not being born was a good thing. Her mother was still alive, Akane and Ranma were engaged, what else? She flipped the fried noodles, getting more depressed with each funny story Akane told.  
  
"So how did you meet Ryouga?" Akane finally asked.  
  
Ukyou told her the same edited version she told Mrs. Hibiki.  
  
Akane laughed, "Your friend sounds like a typical fight with Ranma."  
  
Ukyou laughed too but hers was not real humor. It was ironic that it was Ranma.  
  
"Ryouga is a good friend," Kasumi said taking over Akane's dough. She began forming it into a shape. "He's going to make some girl very happy one day."  
  
"I've always said it would have to be a strong woman who took on Ryouga," Akane washed the dough off in the sink. She remembered the time, Ranma had to masquerade as her under the waterfall. Akane had been afraid of Ryouga who wanted to hug her at all costs, in his crushing embrace.  
  
Kasumi was thinking of Dr. Tofu. Did he get her invitation to dinner? She popped the bread into the oven and wiped her hands on a dishtowel. He was such a strong, patient, and kind man. He was also so silly, entertaining everyone by talking to his skeleton, Betty.  
  
Ukyou turned the burner off and poured the oil from the fried noodles, into a bowl to cool. She was severely trying not to be depressed by all the news she received today. And it wasn't working.  
  
"Ukyou would you season the noodles?" Kasumi pointed to the spice rack.  
  
Ukyou sprinkled spices, as she set about preparing the noodles as she did at her restaurant. The three girls, worked together for half an hour, before Kasumi finally pulled the hot bread out of the oven. They waited for it to cool a bit, before calling the men to dinner. During that time, they set the table.  
  
"Father! Mr. Saotome! Ranma! Ryouga! Nabiki! Dinner!!" Kasumi called sweetly.  
  
"Boys!!! Dinner TIME!" Akane bellowed when the boys didn't show promptly.  
  
A very beat up and bruised, duo, emerged from the dojo.  
  
"Yeah well I won," Ranma was saying.  
  
"You did not! I got in the last punch!" Ryouga protested.  
  
Akane put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "No more arguing or I will make you both eat those cookies I made last week!" she yelled.  
  
Ranma grew very quiet. Ryouga, however, said, "Ooh. Can I take some with me when I go?" Ranma turned green at the thought.  
  
Ukyou couldn't help it. She started to laugh. "You should have thought of that earlier when they first started Akane." She giggled.  
  
They all sat down to enjoy the Christmas feast. 


	8. I didn't get to say Goodbye

"Good Bye Ryouga! Thank you for the watch!! Good-bye Ukyou! Nice meeting you!" Akane called.  
  
Ukyou stumbled over a chunk of ice in her way. Aside from a few occasional things like what Akane just said, Ukyou could almost forget that no one knew her.  
  
"Bye Akane! Bye Kasumi! Thanks for dinner!" Ryouga waved. "Saotome!! We are not finished," he growled to Ranma.  
  
"Merry Christmas P-chan!" Ranma countered.  
  
"P-chan?" Akane looked around, "Where is he? Oh I haven't given him my gift yet! I hope he shows up!"  
  
Ryouga turned a weird shade of red.  
  
They left the Dojo, heading back towards the Hibiki house, almost as silent as they came. Ryouga was wearing a yellow scarf that Akane had made for him. The sun, which had shone so brightly earlier, was hidden behind gray snow clouds. They began to collect together in the sky.  
  
Snow began falling lazily about them halfway home.  
  
"So," Ukyou tired of the silence because it allowed her to think depressing thoughts, spoke up, " What's the story with you and Akari? Are you two an item yet?" Ever since the conversation earlier in the morning, she'd been curious about them.  
  
Ryouga blinked, coming out of whatever trance he'd been in.  
  
'Probably thinking about Akane,' Ukyou kept the thought to herself.  
  
"Akari is a nice girl," Ryouga seemed to blush.  
  
"Hm.. Must be more than nice sugar to put such red on your cheeks," Ukyou teased.  
  
"Hey!" Ryouga turned redder, "It's not like THAT at all!"  
  
"Sure sugar," Ukyou poked him in the side, "Doesn't she want to marry you?"  
  
"Yeah just cause I beat up her pig," Ryouga mumbled.  
  
Ukyou laughed. "Just like Ranma and Shampoo!" she pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you and Konatsu are like Shampoo and Mousse!"  
  
"Leave Konatsu out of this!" Ukyou lost all of her humor. "I may not love him, but Konatsu is a boy who has had a hard life. He's my friend!"  
  
Ukyou wished Ryouga had kept his mouth shut. She almost forgot about the poor confused ninja. Was he still trapped with his stepmother in that ninja family? What if he was dead from her "motherly love?" She was horrified by the thought.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you? You look like you lost someone." Ryouga shook her.  
  
"I did," Ukyou whispered under her breath. A snowflake fell on her cheek, masking the single tear that slipped from her eye.  
  
SPLAT  
  
If anything can distract someone, there's nothing like a snowball to the face to do it. The snow fell off Ukyou's surprised face, dripping down.  
  
The two turned, finding themselves besieged by young children with a good deal of ammunition. "Aaugh!" A snowball landed on Ryouga's back. He scooped up snow and began firing back.  
  
"Hey!" Ukyou grabbed up her spatula and scooped a huge pile on. "SPATULA BALL!" She tossed it up and hit the snow with her spatula. It rained down upon the kids, who shrieked and laughed, scattering around. Then they regrouped tossing more snow.  
  
Ukyou cracked up, chasing them with her spatula playfully.  
  
Some time later, a woman poked her head out of a house. "Kids! Time to come in!" she called out clanging a pot.  
  
"Oops!" the kids drew up short, their latest aims falling short of the mark. "We got to go." They wore sad looks on their faces. "Bye."  
  
"Bye!" Snow covered and frozen, both Ukyou and Ryouga waved.  
  
"I haven't done that in a long time," Ryouga shook the snow out of his hair.  
  
"Hey Ryouga.."  
  
He turned.  
  
POFF  
  
A huge spatula full of snow was dumped on him. Ukyou tore off giggling like a six year old.  
  
"Hey!" Ryouga scooped a huge ball of snow and chased after her.  
  
Ukyou turned, blocking the snowball with her spatula. Ryouga grabbed the spatula end and pulled it away from her, before she could grip it tight. He then picked her up and tossed her into the snow banks in front of his house.  
  
"UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!!" Ukyou sputtered and laughed in the snow.  
  
"Hah! You give up too easy!" Ryouga smirked.  
  
"No! I just know when to call for reinforcements!" Ukyou whistled loudly. "HERE GIRL!"  
  
Checkers bounded out of the bushes and hit Ryouga with such force; he was knocked off his feet. She began licking his face.  
  
"Augh!! Betrayed by my own dog!" Checkers licked him happily, wagging her tail in agreement.  
  
Ukyou helped Ryouga up and they went inside stamping their feet.  
  
"Mom?" he called.  
  
There was no answer. They found a note on the kitchen table.  
  
'Ryouga darling,  
I have wonderful news! You're father called from Spain. He asked me to join him there for New  
Years! Hope to see you again soon! Merry Christmas darling!  
All my love  
Mom  
  
P.S. Say Good bye to Ukyou for me. Such a nice young lady'  
  
"She's gone." Ryouga said it dejectedly. He clenched the letter tight in his hand.  
  
"Ryouga I'm sorry," Ukyou said quietly.  
  
"I'm going out," Ryouga turned abruptly. He slapped his thigh. "Come Checkers." Checkers immediately went to his side. The two left out the backdoor, into the snow.  
  
"Bring him back," Ukyou whispered to the dog. Ryouga needed to be alone now. She understood it. She only hoped Checkers would bring him back. 


	9. Ryouga is a Pervert!

Ryouga was angry with his mother. Why did she have to leave? Couldn't she at least have waited for him to get home? He wanted to see his dad too!  
  
And Akane wanted to see P-chan. That bothered him too. Ryouga sighed despaired. Would she never look past the pig and see the man?  
  
"Dojo Checkers." Ryouga commanded.  
  
He trusted his dog to lead him. She did, tongue lolling out as she walked through the snow. Outside of the dojo, Ryouga took off his coat and rolled in the snow until he was covered. He had only a few minutes to wait, until the snow melted and the cold water soaked through his clothes. He started to shrink.  
  
"Bwee!" P-chan a.k.a Mr. P. crawled under the gates of the Dojo. Checkers waited patiently outside for her master to return to her. ** ** ** Ukyou fell asleep waiting for Ryouga to get back. She whimpered on the futon bed, having bad dreams. They were filled with snowmen shaped like Ranma. The snowmen were screaming at her that she was an ugly man.  
  
Ukyou woke gasping, her heart beating rapidly. The moment subsided and she looked around. 'What time is it?'  
  
She peeked out the window. The sun was gone. They night sky was purple from the snow reflecting light above.  
  
Where was Ryouga? Was he still gone? She went out into the hallway. Checkers was in front of the closed door to Ryouga's room.  
  
Checkers lifted her head and her tail thumped against the floor happily, but she didn't move from her position. "Hey girl," Ukyou whispered. Her head felt funny. Like stuffed cotton from the "I woke too early from nap" syndrome. Plus she had sock in mouth taste.  
  
She went to the bathroom, thinking a bath would help to relax her into going back to sleep. Her fuzziness added to her lack of concentration, which should have noticed the "PLEASE KNOCK" sign.  
  
What happened next was very reminiscent of Akane's first meeting with male Ranma.  
  
Ukyou slid open the door to the bathing area, just as Ryouga stepped out of the baths.  
  
She stared, silent.  
  
He stared, silent.  
  
Then pandemonium reigned. "QUIT STARING YOU PERVERT!" Ukyou shrieked.  
  
Ryouga's nose started imitating an Italian fountain.  
  
Ukyou snatched up a towel and backed through the door. She paused then picked up the bucket of cold water. "TAKE THAT YOU EECHI!"  
  
A bucket of water came sailing through the air. Ryouga didn't avoid it too busy trying to stop his nosebleed.  
  
"Bwee!" P-chan emerged from under the bucket. The hot bath he used to change back was a waste. A small trickle of blood continued from his little snout.  
  
"BAKA!" Ukyou stomped into her room wide-awake now. "JACKASS! Stubborn Mule!! And now a Pervert!!!" Ukyou turned red. She didn't know if she was calling herself or Ryouga "baka" but it was partially her fault.  
  
"But he didn't have to look!" she said aloud.  
  
'Didn't you?' The voice everyone hates, known as a conscious questioned.  
  
Ukyou turned into a lobster, blushing the more she thought of it. She had never thought to see any man except Ranma on their wedding night. Did all men look like that?  
  
Ukyou shook her head, "Get out!" she commanded the thoughts.  
  
She hid in her room the rest of the night. 


	10. The Day After Christmas

There were white candles all around, everywhere. The light illuminated the pair of lovers sitting nowhere.  
  
Ukyou turned giving the man in her arms a kiss. "I love you," she snuggled, rubbing her cheek on his yellow shirt.  
  
Ukyou's eyes flew open. She sat up in bed.  
  
'What a weird dream about Ranma,' she thought stretching her arms. Wait a minute. Ranma doesn't wear yellow.  
  
"ARGH!" Ukyou's fingers itched to eat bandanna boy over the head. She settled for pounding on his door instead.  
  
"STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS!!!" she yelled through the door. Checkers whined at her volume. "Come on girl," she coaxed the dog downstairs. After giving her more corned beef, Ukyou went into the backyard. In the dawn, she began practicing the exercises that helped keep her in shape. ** ** **  
  
THOCK  
  
Ryouga opened his eyes.  
  
THOCK  
  
'What's that noise?' He stumbled out of bed, tripping over his backpack. He lifted the window shade.  
  
THOCK  
  
Ukyou was outside slamming a makeshift practice dummy on the head. Ryouga's head began to sympathize. He watched as she alternated her exercises. Her form was good. She had strength behind her blows, but she lacked proper training in weaponless fighting. Her arm attacks weren't as powerful without her weapon.  
  
Ukyou did look good in her fighting stance. Ryouga's nose started to turn red as he thought of the night before. He clamped his nose.  
  
All of his senses had shut off. He remembered thinking, "Gee Ukyou finally looks like a girl." Then everything shut down until he crawled out from under the bucket.  
  
He had heard her cursing through the walls, as he changed back. "She's never going to forgive me," Ryouga stared down at her exercising person. He sighed and got ready for the day. ** ** **  
  
Ukyou came in stamping snow off her feet. Ryouga was sitting at the table, sipping tea.  
  
"Breakfast sugar?" Ukyou offered nervously.  
  
"No thank you," Ryouga continued to nurse his tea.  
  
Ukyou wasn't hungry so she sat down. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Ryouga looked away first. Ukyou turned red.  
  
"Hey why don't we..?" they said at the same time.  
  
"You first," they said in unison.  
  
"Why don't we forget about last night?" Ryouga offered.  
  
"Deal!" Ukyou agreed rapidly. She sighed in relief. It would be over, but lost boy didn't shut his mouth.  
  
"It's not as if I was trying to look at you or anything," Ryouga pulled a Ranma, and stuck his foot in his mouth.  
  
"And why not?" Ukyou was incensed. "I AM A WOMAN YOU KNOW!" 'Oops I didn't mean that.' She thought. 'Wrong thing to say Ukyou-girl.'  
  
"Not exactly a normal one," Ryouga pointed out.  
  
Ukyou's face turned thunderous. "You are the rudest person ever!" she yelled. "Do you know one of the first things you said to me was an insult?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryouga looked confused but Ukyou was still ranting.  
  
"I can see why he's kept you a secret!" she quoted, ticking off a finger on her hand, "When I told you I was Ranma's fiancée."  
  
"You called me a wimp!"  
  
"You said I was masculine!"  
  
"You called me a jackass!"  
  
"Let's see, then I think you called me a stupid female on the island!"  
  
"You said I had no sense of direction!"  
  
"You DON'T!"  
  
"Well. well. You called me SUGAR!"  
  
"Oh now you're being ridiculous!"  
  
They stared at each other. Then Ryouga and Ukyou both cracked up laughing.  
  
"Sorry!" Ukyou gasped between laughs.  
  
"No I'm sorry." Ryouga shook his head.  
  
They smiled tentatively at each other. ** ** ** Ukyou drummed her fingers on the windowsill, staring at the world outside. The snow was falling again. She got up and paced the living room, only to sit back and drum her fingers again.  
  
"That's getting annoying," Ryouga commented, looking up from a card game.  
  
"AUGH!" Ukyou cried startling Checkers. "I am usually in the restaurant. It's lunch crowd time now!!! I want to make okinomiyaki damn it!"  
  
"So go make it." Ryouga declared.  
  
Ukyou glared. "You don't have the necessary ingredients," she pointed out. "The fridge is empty, the pantry doesn't have the proper batter-"  
  
She broke off as Ryouga pulled a wad of bills out of his backpack, which was always with him. "So go buy some," he said pulling yen off the roll.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Ukyou questioned. Ryouga was poor. Or he should have been. Why else would he come in like a mangy looking dog off the street that needed feeding? In fact, she'd often given him pity meals at her restaurant feeling sorry for him. It was also a ploy to get him to go along with her schemes.  
  
"Hmm? Oh I did a job a while back for a construction site." Ryouga didn't mention he'd been practicing his rock breaking technique. He happened to do it at the site of a building being torn down and did the job in half the time it took the construction workers. The owner was so grateful he had given Ryouga a fair amount of yen.  
  
Ukyou swooped upon the money. She tucked it into her bandolier and after a good-bye, quickly hurried to the market. There she shopped for the necessary ingredients to make her special pizzas. She picked up a side of bacon examining it for damage.  
  
"GUESS WHAT!!!" Amnar scared her again by just popping up.  
  
WHAM  
  
"One spatula to the head coming right up!" Amnar babbled.  
  
"Quit doing that!" Ukyou said annoyed. "What are you doing here? Are you here to fix my wish?"  
  
"I'd put that pork back. Ryouga doesn't eat it. Enaka told me so."  
  
"What do I care?" Ukyou snarled exasperated. "Tell me why you are here."  
  
"To do a little dance. make a little love. get down tonight!" Amnar started disco dancing in the meats section.  
  
"BAKA!" Ukyou raised her spatula over his head.  
  
"EH!" Amnar cowered, "I've got good and bad news!"  
  
"Speak," Ukyou demanded, "Good news."  
  
"My suspension time is shorter."  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"Big G said less than a year and that's all he'll tell me!"  
  
"A YEAR?!"  
  
"Less than."  
  
"I don't have a year!"  
  
"Actually you do. But who wants to waste time arguing ba- Ukyou," He threw his hands up in a peace sign. "I'm gone!"  
  
Ukyou watched him disappear. She collected the rest of her groceries, pausing to put the bacon back. She paid for items, and walked back to Ryouga's.  
  
A year? How was she going to wait a whole year?  
  
"WHY ARE YOU WRECKING MY LIFE?" she yelled to Amnar but he couldn't hear her. Or if he could, he wasn't responding. Ukyou let herself into the house. Ryouga had fallen asleep on the couch. Ukyou let him sleep.  
  
In the kitchen, she donned an apron and did what Ukyou does best. Okinomiyaki!!! 


	11. Those Crazy Nerima Nights

Ukyou put on her black coat and went into the backyard. Dinner was fabulous. She used up all the fresh ingredients, but Ryouga and Checkers had scarfed up the Japanese pizza like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She huddled on the back porch staring up at the sky. The night sky shone purple as the night before. The stars twinkled back at her.  
  
A whole year. Could she wait that long? Ukyou would be alone for the whole year. "Unless you count the jacka- er Ryouga," Ukyou said to herself. Even then, it was a miracle he hung around for the past two days. How many more days, hours, minutes even until he got lost again? Then she'd truly be alone.  
  
'Shake off those thoughts.' She told herself. Ukyou stood up and began practicing through her kata. Spin about, kick, upper jab, back twist.  
  
"You'd get more solid hits if you keep your arms tighter," Ryouga called out.  
  
Ukyou's concentration didn't falter as she called out, "I'm fine thank you," defensively.  
  
"Watch," Ryouga went through the same series of movements. His arms performed the snaps faster from position to position.  
  
His kata brought him to stand next to her. "Tighten your arms," he grabbed her arms pulling them forward. "See? Jelly," he wiggled them. "But if you tighten them." Ukyou locked her arm muscles. "Then you get more power from them."  
  
"I like fluidity," Ukyou argued. Tightened arms, felt more like a lack of grace. She loosened her muscles.  
  
"You'll learn to use both," Ryouga showed her a movement of uppercuts and kicks, similar to those he used on Ranma.  
  
"Try it with me," he encouraged.  
  
She pantomimed his moves. It was a bad imitation.  
  
"This isn't working," she pointed out.  
  
"Hmm. You can do it. We worked so well at the tunnel to beat up those spirits!"  
  
"Our lives were at stake then sugar."  
  
"Then try and remember that."  
  
Ukyou thought back to the tunnel. What had she felt? There was intense hope that Ranma and Akane would break up. She was also pissed because Ryouga kept screwing everything up. She remembered also being confused by Akane's statement.  
  
"I'm happy for you Ukyou. Really!"  
  
"Huh?" Ukyou had asked not contemplating.  
  
Then anger, when she realized her scheme was failing. Akane and Ranma started to be nice to each other again  
  
'All because they thought Ryouga and I were in love.' Ukyou squirmed thinking such things. Under all that confusion and anger a voice had said, 'Why not?'  
  
'Because he's a jackass!' she had told herself then and she told herself now.  
  
Then they had reached the end of the tunnel and all the spirits had attacked. Ukyou remembered concentrating solely on keeping the spirits off of her and Ryouga. They had been needed to attack Ranma and Akane instead. Once the affianced couple started arguing, she had felt a surge of triumph that her plan had worked. Until.  
  
The spirits had attacked them after Ranma and Akane had left. Without a purpose, Ukyou had been overwhelmed, by the female spirits encouraging them to break up. "We're not together!" they had protested.  
  
"You're more a couple than those two!" one spirit told them.  
  
Ukyou's fingers twitched now, remembering that. She wanted to beat someone over the head and that was not a good thing. She opened her eyes looking straight at Ryouga. "We can't fight together. Not without a purpose," she told him, "That is what I remember."  
  
Ukyou blinked. Ryouga was standing right in front of her, too close. Had he been watching her the entire time?  
  
His brown eyes stared into hers. Like a deer, caught in the headlights of oncoming trucks, they stood transfixed staring at each other.  
  
Ryouga leaned towards her. Ukyou's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord.  
  
The expected kiss never came.  
  
THUD  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" Nerima's famous nighttime panty raider was heard bouncing off into the night, no doubt with a stolen load of underwear.  
  
Ukyou opened her eyes. Ryouga's face was buried deep in the snow from where Happosai had dropped on him. He was unconscious.  
  
"Damn," Ukyou sighed. She lugged him inside and left him on the couch to sleep. 


	12. A Trip to Kyoto

'I can't believe I almost kissed him. What the hell was I thinking?' Ukyou berated herself finally, as the morning sun crept up over the sill.  
  
She had to be going through a severe mental breakdown to want to kiss him. Or.  
  
Ukyou blushed. "I do not like that jackass!" she protested aloud. Close contact with Ryouga for several days was making her think things she didn't like. He was cute, nice, generous, and honorable - the qualities a woman liked. But he was a directionless idiot. And stubborn and --- she had to get away before she had another thought about him.  
  
Today was going to be different. She would not be around to see him. She dressed in the kimono Mrs. Hibiki gave her and strapped on her bandolier.  
  
Ryouga was still sleeping on the couch downstairs. Ukyou was beginning to see he was a heavy sleeper. He never woke early if he could help it. She left a note on the table for him. Then she grabbed enough change for the public train fare.  
  
At the train station she told the clerk, "One ticket round trip for Kyoto please." Ukyou received her ticket and then went to the dock to wait for the eight o'clock train.  
  
Suddenly a wet nose thrust itself in her hand and happy bark warned her off Checkers's presence.  
  
"Good girl," Ryouga pet his lead dog. Checkers had woken him up barking minutes after Ukyou left the house. She had been frantic.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ukyou asked directly. Her voice had an annoyed tone in it.  
  
"Hm.. Kyoto huh?" Ryouga looked at her ticket. Ukyou repeated her question.  
  
"Well you can't go see your parents alone," Ryouga held out her note. He shrugged. Ukyou sighed. Looks like she'd be another day in his company.  
  
Ukyou bought his ticket for him and when the train finally arrived, they both boarded it.  
  
Ryouga examined Ukyou out of the corner of his eye. She was staring out the train window, watching the passing scenery.  
  
What had possessed him to have Checkers track her down? And what was last night about? He had watched the play of emotions on her face with her eyes closed. It drew him. Ukyou rarely hid her emotions. If you wanted to know the mood she was in, you only had to look at her face and see it written there.  
  
Akari wasn't like that. She said she loved him, but he would bet if her pig had defeated him, she would have passed him by. Every so often he would catch Akari looking with longing at something that wasn't him.  
  
Ukyou was pretty. He was sorry he said anything about Ranma keeping her hidden. Ryouga had been surprised the first time he met her. Most girls dressed and acted like girls. Ukyou had been wearing that boy's school uniform and like an idiot he had said the first thing to pop in his head.  
  
Now he'd hardly put the kimono clad girl in the same category as the Ukyou he first met.  
  
Ukyou sensed his eyes on her but she refused to look in Ryouga's direction. She didn't want anything like last night to happen again. They rode in silence all the way to Kyoto.  
  
At the train station, they stopped for directions.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know where Kuonji's Okinomiyaki is?"  
  
"Son, weren't you here last week looking for Furinkan High?"  
  
"Ah..heh heh."  
  
"Sigh."  
  
"Kuonji's okinomiyaki is about ten blocks over. Really good food."  
  
"Thank you. Not that way jackass!"  
  
Ukyou grabbed Ryouga by the bandanna pulling him. Checkers bounded after them, always ready for an adventure.  
  
Ten blocks later, they were at the restaurant. Flags hung outside, banners practically shouting the daily specials. Ukyou felt déjà vu. It was just like her store!  
  
Ryouga went in first. The set up was familiar. The grill was square in the back, for easier serving of customers. Bar stools set up around the grill for those who liked to watch their food cooked. There were a few tables for those who preferred to sit away from the grill.  
  
"May I help you?" a soft pleasant voice asked from behind the grill.  
  
Ukyou froze. She had waited her whole life to hear that voice. It was a sound she was never meant to hear. Tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't stop them, and she couldn't explain them to anyone except herself.  
  
Luckily, Ryouga was with her. He prompted her to sit on a bar seat. "Two specials please. One no pork." He held up a hand with two fingers raised.  
  
"Sure thing sugar."  
  
Ryouga did a double take. Ukyou must have gotten that particular from her mother.  
  
Ukyou stared. She couldn't help it. Her mother was beautiful. She looked similar to pictures Ukyou had seen of her, when she was young. She had deep chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a green chef's shirt and black pants. Her hair was braided around her head in a circlet to keep it away from the food.  
  
Ryouga examined Mrs. Kuonji as well. She looked exactly like her daughter. And vice versa. If this was what Ukyou would look like in twenty years, she was a very lucky girl. Ryouga had to stop thinking such thoughts as his nose started to heat up.  
  
"You two aren't regulars. Are you passing through?" Mrs. Kuonji chatted as she flipped okinomiyaki expertly.  
  
"Yes, passing through," Ryouga agreed.  
  
"I thought D- er Mr. Kuonji was the only one who knew how to cook okinomiyaki." Ukyou finally found her wits. She was fascinated, watching her mother's small delicate hands work the pizza with expert finesse. She had obviously been doing this a long time.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Kuonji laughed, "My husband taught me so that I might relieve him some. How did you know sugar?" She looked curiously at the new girl.  
  
Ukyou smiled. "I heard somewhere that okinomiyaki training is usually passed down on the male side," she said rather lamely. She, herself, had tried to teach okinomiyaki to Konatsu so that she could be relieved. Konatsu wasn't bad, but Ukyou became a firm believer in the motto "you want something done right you've got to do it yourself."  
  
Mrs. Kuonji poured the batter on the grill in small, round circles. Ryouga watched as both mother and daughter closed their eyes listening to the hiss and crackle of the batter cooking. They looked so much alike at that moment it was uncanny.  
  
Ryouga and Ukyou waited in silence. Mrs. Kuonji hummed as she worked. Ukyou had a million questions she wanted to ask the older woman. Not a single one was anything appropriate that a stranger could talk about. They were too personal.  
  
Mrs. Kuonji placed their okinomiyaki in front of them. "Two specials for such a cute couple," she proclaimed, "Enjoy!"  
  
Ryouga dug right in, not contradicting the woman. Ukyou picked up her chopsticks and sampled it more delicately. It was the family recipe without a doubt. She ate hers at a more leisurely pace, savoring a meal made for her, by her mother.  
  
A whistle sounded from the door, causing all three to look up. Ukyou poised with her chopsticks at her mouth, stared at the men crowded in the doorway. Ryouga had his okinomiyaki hanging out of his mouth. 


	13. The Fight

"Ey, Mrs. Kuonji," a young man with dark black hair spoke up, "Pretty lady have you thought over our business discussion?" He wore a ripped jean jacket, and a red bandanna around his forehead.  
  
Ukyou recognized his trade, right away. She had bothersome street gangs in Nerima try to lean on her for money before. They made business owners pay for protection. Ukyou usually showed them what kind of protection she needed.  
  
The boy sauntered in, his gang following after him. Ryouga counted five others with him only. The others were wearing similar outfits to the boy, all with a red bandanna.  
  
Mrs. Kuonji glared at them. "I will not be paying any protection tax. I can provide my own security thank you," she told them in a cold, clipped voice.  
  
"Your husband ain't here pretty lady," One of the goons spoke up. He poked a finger in the leader's direction, "Jazz and me will give you once more to pay for our protection."  
  
Mrs. Kuonji appeared to think for a moment. "No," she shook her head. "And leave now before I call the police."  
  
"Ooh." they snickered. Jazz the leader, knocked over a barstool. "I dare you to call them," he challenged.  
  
"Yeah!" was the chorus from the others. They snickered and laughed.  
  
Ukyou looked at Ryouga. He looked at her. They both nodded and stood up at the same time. Ukyou slipped her barstool back under the counter.  
  
"I think you should leave," Ryouga folded his arms over his chest, "You're not welcome here."  
  
"Ooh.little man here thinks he can interfere on our turf," Jazz's sidekick sneered. They all snickered again.  
  
"I suggest you listen to him and leave my Mo- Mrs. Kuonji alone," Ukyou slid her spatula from its sheath on her back. Mrs. Kuonji's eyes widened at the serious, defensive stances of her customers.  
  
"She has no need of your kind of "protection." Ukyou further prodded them.  
  
Jazz's eyes gleamed at the challenge that lay between the two. It would be an easy matter to take out these two. Six against two was guaranteed on their side.  
  
"Get 'em boys," he cracked his knuckles. Three of them started in on Ryouga, pulling out brass knuckles and straps.  
  
Ukyou squared off against two others. 'Pathetic,' was Ukyou's thought as the first guy tried to dropkick her. She had seen better moves in Jackie Chan movies. She used her spatula to block and defend against him.  
  
Ryouga felt a strap wrap around his wrist. One guy had dared to try and restrain him. 'So they want to keep me from moving eh?' Ryouga grinned, revealing his fang tooth. He jerked the strap forward, pulling the guy to him and punched the first guy out the door with one blow.  
  
"One down," he warned the other two.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Ukyou drove her spatula into a boy's head. He had attempted to punch her, and she had dodged, knocking him to his knees with her spatula. A quick look behind her, revealed the other boy sneaking up behind her. She pulled out her mini spatula and pinned him quickly to the wall.  
  
Ryouga was being circled; by the two punks left. They kept him between the, circling in like hawks cornering their prey. One jumped. Ryouga blocked him with a kick to the torso, which the punk left wide open. He pivoted on his heel in time to avoid a fist to his face from the other one.  
  
Ukyou yelled, "FORE!" She swung her spatula, punting her unconscious guy out the door to join the first one Ryouga thrashed. She turned her attention to the one pulling her spatulas out of his clothes. "Ready for round two sugar?" She hefted her spatula before her.  
  
She swore his face turned white. He yelped and ran pell-mell from the store.  
  
Ryouga was aided, as he fought against the two men, keeping them off him. Checkers, curious by all the commotion, had wandered to the doorway. Seeing her master attacked, her fur bristled. Growling, she leapt at the nearest gang member, sinking her fangs into his arm.  
  
The brass knuckles fell off Jazz's sidekick and fell to the floor. He screamed in pain. He pulled on his arm feeling a rip as Checkers let go. She scrambled after him, biting at his butt as he beat a hasty retreat from the store. She stopped when they reached the end of the street.  
  
Ryouga fended for himself against the last guy. The punk was persistent, throwing fast punches like Ranma. Unlike Ranma, he left himself wide open for attacks. Ryouga kicked him in the stomach, back against the grill.  
  
CLANG!!  
  
The boy slumped to the ground. Mrs. Kuonji set down her heavy, iron, frying pan.  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga faced off against Jazz finally. "Hah!" Jazz said with false bravado, "Those losers aren't martial artists. But I am! I can defeat you!" He ripped off his jacket and shirt, his bulky muscles looking like Arnold Schwartzenegger on steroids. It was grossly overdone.  
  
"Feel the fury of my attack!" Jazz attacked. He was surprisingly speedy for such a muscular frame. He aimed for Ukyou first, forcing her to use her spatula in defense.  
  
'Damn no opening,' Ukyou dodged his punches. He didn't allow for any hits, blocking her spatula from touching him. A swirling, up kick got past her defense; and Jazz's blow went right to her stomach. Her breath was knocked out.  
  
He chose to use her distraction to snatch her spatula away from her and toss it over in the corner. Her mini spatulas were knocked away just as quickly. Jazz then let loose a punch that sent her flying over the grill and crashing into the wall. She blacked out.  
  
Jazz turned to Ryouga. "One down," he mocked.  
  
Ryouga looked at Ukyou briefly. Mrs. Kuonji was already attending to her. He felt a surge of anger. This guy was going down.  
  
He attacked first. Jazz dodged his punches and kicks. Ryouga then found himself on the defensive as Jazz fought back, using his muscle strength. Ryouga whipped out his umbrella opening it up. Jazz's fist punched, making a dent in the metal. Jazz howled his fury, dropping one fist, favoring it.  
  
He began to fight blindly, his anger making Ryouga the confident one. Ryouga backed away, dancing out of each of the blows, leading him away from the restaurant. They backed through the doors. The damage that could be done inside was great, but now that they were outside Ryouga intended to let loose.  
  
"You are a coward!" Jazz shouted, hoping to make Ryouga angry. "You cower against a real martial artist!"  
  
'COWARD?' Ryouga almost laughed. But it did make his blood boil a bit. "See if you think this is cowardly," he challenged, "I have more training than you can imagine." He focused all his pent up energy. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!" He focused all that into a single point and pressed it into the ground.  
  
Jazz looked confused. "You call that an attack?" he sneered. A moment later, the pavement around him exploded.  
  
It shattered into rocks. Jazz was caught in the middle. "AIYEEH!!" he shrieked at the pain as chips hit him, cutting his cheeks, the larger chunks, tearing and bruising him.  
  
When the dust settled, Jazz was lying face down amongst the rocks and dirt.  
  
Ryouga wiped his hands on his pants. "Ukyou!" he called out. He spotted Checkers lying down in front of the restaurant and managed to make it into the right one.  
  
"Ukyou!" he cried again seeing Mrs. Kuonji cradling the unconscious girl. 


	14. The Festival

There was something cold pressed to her forehead. It intruded in on her dream. Ukyou tried to swat it away but her arm wouldn't cooperate. Her mind told her 'Try command.'  
  
'STOP!' she tried to say to the cold thing. "Mmt!" was all that came out. The cold thing started dripping on her. It wasn't going to go away. She opened her eyes, ready to fuss at the thing that would disturb her.  
  
Her mother stood over her, bathing her forehead. Forgetting where she was, Ukyou thought for a moment that she was dead. "You're here," she whispered.  
  
Mrs. Kuonji drew back smiling, putting the cloth in a porcelain bowl. "I'm glad you're awake."  
  
'Is she real? Is this a dream? Am I dead?' Ukyou asked herself. Reality intruded as memories of the fight came rushing back. She remembered facing Jazz and then nothing. But what happened to Ryouga?  
  
"Ry- Ryouga." She tried to sit up. Mrs. Kuonji forced her back down. "Tsk Tsk. Don't get up just yet dear. He's fine. He's strong as a water buffalo, that one. Ryouga carried you up here."  
  
Ukyou looked around. She was in a strange bedroom lying on a futon. There were lace curtains hanging in the windows. Four Japanese lamps hung in the corners of the room.  
  
"It was a brave thing the two of you did for me," Mrs. Kuonji continued. She ruffled Ukyou's hair, "May I ask your name so that I might thank you properly?"  
  
"Ukyou."  
  
Mrs. Kuonji smiled. "That's my husband's favorite name."  
  
'I know,' Ukyou wanted to throw her arms around the woman and shout the truth. However they might lock her up for insanity.  
  
"Thank you Ukyou," Mrs. Kuonji helped her sit up then. "Are you feeling well enough?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ukyou didn't want to admit her stomach felt like she'd done a thousand sit ups. She forced herself to stand.  
  
"I'll help you downstairs. Your boyfriend--- Ryouga did you say his name was? Ryouga has been worried and needs to know you are well."  
  
BOYFRIEND? Ukyou's mind went blank. Is that what Ryouga told her mother as a cover story? She was going to kill him! She plotted sinking her spatula into his iron head.  
  
Or, she decided, better yet. Her mouth curved in a grin. Revenge was a dish best served sweet.  
  
Mrs. Kuonji helped her down the steps. Once they were in the restaurant, Ukyou insisted she could walk on her own. Ryouga was waiting at the grill.  
  
"Ukyou! You're up!" That was all he said to her.  
  
"Yes darling!" she cooed going straight up and glomping him like Shampoo glomped Ranma. "Thank you for worrying." And add in a bit of cheek rubbing to his cheek.  
  
Ryouga looked at Ukyou sweat dropping. What was she doing? "Ah..well.. Hey you were hurt and all," he blabbered. Ryouga reached up scratching his head nervously. Why was she hanging onto his arm? And why was she being so nice? And why did she call him darling?  
  
Ukyou was delighted to see the look of nervous fear come over Ryouga's face. If she hadn't been delighted, then she'd have been mad enough to beat him over the head like he deserved. "You're so sweet to me," she poured the sugar on.  
  
"Ah you crazy kids." Ukyou was startled to hear words she commonly used, come back to her, from her mother. "Will you be staying for the Festival tonight? It will be going on all week from Christmas to New Years." Mrs. Kuonji asked.  
  
"I. uh no," Ukyou said, "We really have to head back to Nerima tonight." She would love to stay but they couldn't afford it.  
  
"But I insist!" Mrs. Kuonji declared, "Let me treat you for what you've done today." She wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
Deep down, Ukyou was jumping and shouting for joy. Her mother was the sweetest, most beautiful and vibrant woman. She would take pure strangers into her home as a reward.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Her father's voice boomed from behind them.  
  
Ryouga and Ukyou turned. Mr. Kuonji stood there in his chef's outfit. He was slightly red from sun and windburn.  
  
"Did you have a profitable day with the cart?" Mrs. Kuonji inquired.  
  
"It went very well. Business is booming with as cold as it is," Mr. Kuonji replied.  
  
He still has his beard, Ukyou noted. There was little difference in her father, from the one she knew. She wondered about the Christmas present she had sent her father. It had been a beautiful set of cooking knives, with the Kuonji family name carved in the handles. Had he received them before her wish, or would he never know what his daughter had sent him?  
  
"Sugar," Mrs. Kuonji went around the grill and hugged her husband. He clasped her tightly to him, grinning. "I'd like you to meet two very brave young people," she presented them, "This is Ryouga and Ukyou. This is my husband Mr. Kuonji."  
  
"Brave?" Mr. Kuonji stroked his beard looking them over.  
  
"They took care of our little neighborhood pests for me today."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"They kept the store from being ransacked and remodeled."  
  
Ukyou could see their estimation rising in her Dad's eyes. He appreciated it when good okinomiyaki was saved. Mrs. Kuonji told him about the fight, although Ukyou could swear she was embellishing just a bit.  
  
"Interesting weapon you have there," Mr. Kuonji examined Ukyou's giant spatula. It was leaning up against the grill. He could swear it was almost identical to the one his grandfather had given him as a boy.  
  
"Thank you," Ukyou sweat dropped a bit. She had a replica made because her father had refused to hand down the original spatula to a girl. So until Ukyou had a son, or until she fell into the Jusenkyo spring, she would not receive it.  
  
Of course, she supposed, her replica was made of stronger material than the original. As a battling spatula, she had it made of a heavier aluminum alloy that not only took out opponents, but also could bend back into shape easily.  
  
"Honey I want them to stay with us and go to the festival tonight. Will that be alright?" Mrs. Kuonji looked up at her husband with pleading eyes.  
  
After a brief silence as he contemplated, Mr. Kuonji agreed. "Very well."  
  
"Let me show you our guest room!" Mrs. Kuonji led the way back upstairs to the room where Ukyou had woken up. ** ** ** The festival was amazing. Streamers hung from posts and wires. Japanese lanterns lit the way, blazing a path through the vendors. And so many there were! The street was filled with business, as the proprietors attempted to entice customers to their booths.  
  
Mr. Kuonji had brought his cart with him. He pulled it behind, intending to set up a spot for the festival. It would be good business tonight. "You show them around," he swatted Mrs. Kuonji on the butt.  
  
She glared but then kissed him giggling. "I'll come back and help in a bit honey." She promised.  
  
Mrs. Kuonji led them through the maze of vendors into the heart of the festival. There were gold fish catching booths, archery booths, food booths, and all types of entertainment. "There's the song stage," Mrs. Kuonji pointed. A band decked in elf costumes, was setting up instruments on a stage lighted with Christmas lights.  
  
Ryouga's attention was caught by a flyer next to the stage. It announced a contest of strength, speed and skill. It started at nine o'clock.  
  
Clowns and mimes walked past them. Ukyou couldn't take her eyes off all the passing glory. She also couldn't take her eyes off her mother. Mrs. Kuonji looked beautiful in a burgundy kimono. Almost unconsciously, Ukyou tried to imitate her mother's delicate walk and mannerisms.  
  
"What would you like to do first my guests?" Mrs. Kuonji turned to face them.  
  
"I don't know," Ukyou shrugged looking around. There was so much to do and not enough time to do it!  
  
"I want to sign up for that contest," Ryouga pointed to the flyer. Mrs. Kuonji led him first, to the sign up table. While he waited in line, she came back to Ukyou.  
  
"Come dear. Let's look around a bit more," her mother took her hand. Ukyou wanted to cry. She had always dreamed of holding her mother's hand. Instead she followed, silently thankful to have this time with such a wonderful woman.  
  
They stopped at a flower booth, where Mrs. Kuonji bought them both a silk flower comb. "Please you don't have to," Ukyou protested.  
  
"Let me do this," Mrs. Kuonji said in that soft voice of hers, "I've always wanted to have someone to spoil." She fixed the silk white rose into Ukyou's chestnut locks.  
  
Ukyou found it hard to breath around the lump that formed in her throat. She held still as her mother arranged the flower exactly right. Tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"There," Mrs. Kuonji finished and brushed a stray lock away from her face. She turned and put in her own flower that was identical.  
  
"You and your daughter look very beautiful," the vendor complimented.  
  
"Huh?" Mrs. Kuonji seemed startled for a moment, "Ah. Oh thank you." She quickly handed money to him and walked away her head down. Ukyou followed.  
  
"Mrs. Kuonji?" Ukyou tried to keep up with her fast steps. It was hard to walk so fast in a kimono "Hmm?" Mrs. Kuonji seemed to pull out of a trance. "Oh I'm sorry dear." She slowed her steps.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ukyou gave her a worried look.  
  
"I'm fine dear. Thank you for asking." Mrs. Kuonji smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Shall we go see what Ryouga has gotten himself into?"  
  
Ryouga had gotten himself into a contest. What surprised Ukyou, was seeing her father also in the contest. "Dear? Where is the cart?" Mrs. Kuonji called to her husband.  
  
"I took the night off!" he called back, "I'd rather have fun with these kids!"  
  
'My dad took the night off.' Ukyou had trouble comprehending that. Her father was a serious businessman. Nothing came between him and profit.  
  
When the contest started, the strength test was first. Each contestant held a board in his hands and cinderblocks were added onto each side of the board. Cinderblock after cinderblock was added to the board.  
  
Three men dropped out after the tenth cinderblock was piled on. "Go Ryouga!! Go Mr. Kuonji!" Ukyou encouraged. She and Mrs. Kuonji cheered for the men.  
  
Ryouga grunted. He concentrated on the mass they were putting on his board. As they laid the thirteenth block, his arms were feeling the pull. It wasn't bad. He'd been through worse under Cologne's ministrations. Four more guys dropped out.  
  
Ryouga had two competitors left as the eighteenth block was laid. "ARGH!" Mr. Kuonji went down when the nineteenth block as added to his pile. "I think my back just failed!" He limped over to his wife.  
  
"Aww," she obligingly rubbed his back. He kissed her cheek. Ukyou felt very weird, standing next to her parents when they were acting like this. She focused back on the contest.  
  
"Twenty two!"  
  
"Oh my," Mrs. Kuonji said.  
  
Ryouga was up against a man with short blue hair. They stayed average.  
  
"You can do it Ryouga!" Ukyou cried out. She had seen him pick up large boulders, buried in sand with one hand, so he certainly could beat this guy.  
  
"Twenty-seven!"  
  
They had to start using taller ladders to stack the cinderblocks. The crowd was whispering, laying side bets on who would win.  
  
"Thirty-four!"  
  
Ryouga was going to make it! Ukyou knew it, seeing the blue haired man's knees knocking. He was having trouble handling the whole load.  
  
"Thirty-seven!"  
  
He collapsed.  
  
"Winner! We have a winner!! Hibiki Ryouga!"  
  
"GO RYOUGA!!!" Ukyou whistled loudly. Applause came from those who bet for him. Boos came from those who bet against.  
  
"Next, the speed competition. All contestants please come back to the ring."  
  
"I'll be back," Mr. Kuonji waved. ** ** ** Ryouga about fainted when he heard the details of the speed competition.  
  
"We will be throwing water balloons at you with a tennis machine. Those who are hit will lose points. You will lose five points each time you are hit."  
  
"This will be interesting," Mr. Kuonji laughed. Ryouga shook his head. There was no way. No way.  
  
"Go Ryouga!" he heard from the sidelines. He couldn't quit now, without raising suspicion.  
  
He would just have to be fast. His speed was usually lousy but maybe this would help him train to be fast.  
  
Ryouga sweated thinking of what was to come. ** ** ** "What are they doing with that?" Ukyou watched them pull out a tennis ball pitcher. The machine started up.  
  
THOOMP!!!  
  
The first balloon splattered on the ground. The men dodged as the water balloons started coming fast and furious.  
  
"Oh no!" Ukyou's eyes widened. She started laughing as the men avoided the crazy water attacks. Ryouga was the funniest to watch. Each time a water balloon came near him, he scrambled like mad for another corner, where another balloon waited him.  
  
The whole crowd cracked up laughing at the antics of the men inside the ring. Mr. Kuonji was standing on top of a balloon thrower yelling, "Haha can't get me!" A water balloon splattered him in the face from the second machine that joined the first. Then a third machine was thrown in.  
  
The balloons flew, men ran, and it was chaos in the ring for five minutes as the water fight ensued. When the machines stopped, the judges went in examining everyone. ** ** ** "Never saw a boy move so fast in all my life," The man with the blue hair grumbled. He stole glances at Ryouga.  
  
"So what's your secret son?" Mr. Kuonji, dripping with two hits, asked Ryouga.  
  
"Motivation," Ryouga turned red. He was very, very, very lucky not to get hit. He thanked the gods that kept him from the water balloons. If he had turned into P-chan here, he didn't know what he would have done.  
  
"And the winner again, Hibiki Ryouga!"  
  
"WOOH!!" Ukyou and Mrs. Kuonji hooted from the sidelines.  
  
"And now the last competition, Testing the skills of our contestants."  
  
"In this round, the contestant will show a sample of skill in weapons fighting."  
  
They sat through, watching the fights with swords, sticks, bokkens, whips, chains; all kinds of weaponry were used. Mr. Kuonji showed good skills with the giant Spatula. Mrs. Kuonji appeared puzzled for a moment. Ukyou was watching her dad and didn't notice her mother's side glance at her. Ukyou watched her father going through similar exercises to her. He used more technique than she did, but his efforts were not unrewarded by the judges.  
  
Ryouga came out, holding his umbrella in front of him. There was a snicker from someone in the audience but there was silence as Ryouga went through his training exercises.  
  
Ukyou had seen him use the umbrella as a weapon, but now he made it look like art. Like a dance, the umbrella flowed with his movements, seeming a part of him instead of a separate weapon. Ryouga didn't wield the umbrella. He owned it, he commanded it, and he understood it. When the contest was over, the crowd went wild.  
  
"Winner of the third round, Kuonji-san."  
  
"Huh?" The crowd looked confused. They had thought the umbrella boy would be unbeatable. "Yay!" the Kuonji/Hibiki cheering section of two women applauded loudly in the silence. Then the rest of the crowd picked up the applause. Mr. Kuonji looked pleased.  
  
"And winner of the Contest. Ryouga Hibiki!"  
  
Wild applause sounded at that. "WAY TO GO!!!" Ukyou cheered. Ryouga accepted the prize money and the small certificate they made for the winner.  
  
The crowd dispersed and the men joined them.  
  
"You were great!" Ukyou enthused. "And funny!" she giggled thinking of Ryouga in the speed competition, "How is it you moved so fast then and you aren't that fast against Ranma?"  
  
"Luck I guess," Ryouga turned red.  
  
"Way to go boy," Mr. Kuonji clapped his shoulder. "You did very well."  
  
"Thank you sir," Ryouga said humbly. "Congratulations to you too on the third round."  
  
"You did so well dear," Mrs. Kuonji huddled next to her husband, "I was impressed by you."  
  
"Care to dance with the most skilled man?" Mr. Kuonji asked. The Christmas band was playing. They had started sometime during the competition.  
  
"I would be delighted," Mrs. Kuonji laughed. He pulled her to the floor and they danced together, laughing like children.  
  
Ukyou wondered if her father would have been this carefree if her mother had remained alive. She felt a bit of sorrow, for the man her father could have been.  
  
Ryouga watched Ukyou staring after her parents. She looked so sad for a moment but it was quickly replaced. Maybe she wanted to dance too. He cleared his throat to ask her.  
  
"Want to dance sugar?" she offered first. Ukyou didn't want him to keep staring at her as she sensed.  
  
"Huh? Oh.uh sure," he stammered. She walked ahead of him onto the floor.  
  
When they held each other, it was stiff, neither comfortable. 'Why can't this be Ranchan?' Ukyou wondered. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she could pretend it was.  
  
'I should only dance with Akane like this' Ryouga wondered at this feeling of nervousness. It was just Ukyou for goodness sakes. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as they turned dancing to the slow beat.  
  
'Ranchan,' Ukyou kept repeating to herself. It wasn't working. She sighed mentally her tensions melting away. She gave up. If she had to dance with Ryouga, then so be it.  
  
Ryouga felt her relax and that made him relax. They danced together, swaying to the music, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Don't they look cute?" Mrs. Kuonji whispered to her husband. "Hmm," Mr. Kuonji didn't look up. Mrs. Kuonji looked at Ukyou, searching her face.  
  
The couples danced a bit more, sometimes exchanging partners, and then finally they visited more of the booths. Mr. Kuonji caught a fish for his wife. Ryouga won a teddy bear he gave to Ukyou.  
  
Then, the festival wound down. The vendors closed up their booths and Mr. Kuonji collected his cart. Ukyou walked next to Ryouga, not aware she was leaning on his arm. She was tired and the events of the day were wearying. Ryouga was aware, wondering again why Ukyou was being so nice and clingy. The whole walk to the Kuonji home, he was aware of her. 


	15. A Special Moment

"You two sleep well," Mrs. Kuonji told them outside the guest bedroom.  
  
'Sleep in the same room?' Ukyou wanted to ask but didn't. Her eyes widened at the thought. 'Hold on girl. Nothing's going to happen. You used to go to a boy's school for cripes sake!' she berated. So why did the thought of sleeping near Ryouga put butterflies in her stomach?  
  
Ryouga was thinking similar thoughts. Luckily, Checkers made it easy for them. As they stared at the futons together and then at each other, she jumped up into the middle and settled onto the blankets.  
  
"You sleep on that side," Ukyou pointed, "I'll take the other." She almost hugged the dog in relief. Instead she petted her.  
  
Ryouga turned the light off. Soon she could hear him snoring from the other side of Checkers. Ukyou couldn't sleep. She turned on her side, but couldn't get comfortable.  
  
She lay awake thinking. Ryouga snored awful loud. She contemplated throwing a pillow at him. Instead she touched the comb her mom had bought her. She ran her hand over it in the dark, savoring the memory of being there. Lights from the street outside let her see a vague outline shape of the comb.  
  
She sighed happily. She promised herself she would never forget this night as long as she lived.  
  
She was almost asleep when light footsteps in the hall woke her back up. Ukyou shot up. Jazz and his gang were back, was her first thought. Curious and a bit afraid, Ukyou picked up her bandolier. If they had come back, she was going to make them very sorry.  
  
Ukyou crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She opened it cautiously and crept silently down the stairs. Noises came from the dark hallway leading to the kitchen. She jumped when a light turned on under the kitchen door.  
  
She used her spatula handle to push the door to the kitchen open cautiously, peering inside. "Mo--- Mrs. Kuonji," she said softly seeing her mother's form at the sink.  
  
Her mother turned around. She had a teacup in her hand. Water was pouring from the spout. Ukyou guessed she had been getting ready to make sleeping tea.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. Did I wake you?" The older woman smiled apologetically. "Please forgive me."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. You wanted to be alone," Ukyou started to back out of the kitchen.  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
The sadness in her mother's voice stopped Ukyou cold. She faced her mother, seeing a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ukyou asked worried.  
  
"I'm sorry," her mother shook her head, "It's just.I guess it was the vendor's words from earlier. They affected me."  
  
'You and your daughter look beautiful.' Ukyou remembered his words. She had felt such pride when he had said that.  
  
"I've always wanted a child, but we never had one," Mrs. Kuonji stopped the water in the sink and turned around. "You must think me foolish," she laughed when Ukyou remained silent. It was a short laugh with no humor in it.  
  
Ukyou raised her eyes to look directly into Mrs. Kuonji's brown ones, "I think any child would be proud to have you as their mother. I know I would," she said solemnly.  
  
Mrs. Kuonji nodded, tears springing in her eyes. She put the teapot on the stove to boil. "Thank you," she smiled around her tears. "Please come sit with me."  
  
"Tell me about your mother, please?" Mrs. Kuonji said patting Ukyou's hand, "She must be a fine woman to raise such a fine daughter."  
  
"My mother died when I was born," Ukyou admitted, "I know she is a good and loving woman though."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Kuonji apologized again, "I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright," Ukyou shook her head, "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ukyou took a deep breath. "If you could have a child," Ukyou started and paused, "If you could have a child, and knew it wasn't a boy and it might mean your death, would you still have her?"  
  
Mrs. Kuonji was silent for several minutes. Ukyou bit her lip unsure what her mother would say. She always wondered if her mother would still have had her, if she had known Ukyou was to be a girl.  
  
"I would," came the quiet answer. "I would love any child between my husband and myself."  
  
Ukyou breathed a sigh of relief. "I am very glad to hear that," she whispered.  
  
Mrs. Kuonji held her hand. She was silent again for several minutes. Then she spoke. "I know who you are dear," she said quietly, "I'm not sure why you are here. But I want you to know, that I know."  
  
Ukyou jumped. Mrs. Kuonji continued, "The signs are there. You have the same skills as my husband, you look like me a bit, and you carry a weapon that is identical to his. You start to call me something sometimes and then you appear to stop yourself. I am sure of what it is." Mrs. Kuonji picked her chin up and gazed directly at her. "I want you to know I am very proud of you."  
  
Ukyou couldn't stop them. The tears came, rolling down her cheeks one at a time. Mrs. Kuonji stood up and hugged her in an embrace. She stroked Ukyou's hair as the girl cried against her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you," Ukyou mumbled. "I didn't know how."  
  
"Well now," Mrs. Kuonji patted her head and sat next to her again, "Tell me the whole story from the beginning."  
  
Ukyou did. 


	16. What Did You Do?

It was a tearful good-bye the next afternoon. Ukyou was doing most of the crying. Ryouga looked very uncomfortable around the tears.  
  
"Thank you very much for your hospitality sir," he bowed to Mr. Kuonji. The women were hugging each other tightly.  
  
"I hope your troubles are fixed soon," Mrs. Kuonji whispered into Ukyou's ear, "No matter what the cost. And I'll make my husband pay for his meddling ways."  
  
"But he didn't betroth me here in this world!" Ukyou protested.  
  
They hugged again, with Ukyou reminding her mother not to torture her father. Then she bowed to her father and she, Ryouga and Checkers headed for the train station again. ** ** ** Ukyou slept on the train ride to Nerima. It was night when they reached the city, and Checkers led the way home, half her fur hiding in the dark.  
  
"I swear she has to be the weirdest looking dog," Ukyou shook her head laughing to herself.  
  
"She looks just fine," Ryouga said defensively.  
  
"Ryouga," Ukyou rolled her eyes, "It wasn't an intended insult. I like Checkers. Checkers wouldn't be Checkers if she didn't look the way she did. I just think it's funny!"  
  
"You wouldn't think it was funny if someone laughed at your dog," Ryouga growled.  
  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the futon," Ukyou glared back at him, "What's your problem?"  
  
"NOTHING!" he shouted. "THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" she shouted back.  
  
Ryouga was bothered by the fact that Ukyou still hadn't explained her behavior yesterday. She hadn't said a word and it had been bugging him the whole day. She didn't seem to be affected at all, which made him mad. If it affected him, it should damn well affect her.  
  
"BECAUSE I WANT TO!" he yelled.  
  
"OOOH AUGH!" Ukyou screamed, "You are a jackass! You're so-"  
  
She was cut off when Ryouga suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. Hard.  
  
Ryouga couldn't explain what devil possessed him to do it. She called him a jackass and he suddenly wanted to just grab her and shake her, but instead she looked so damn cute, when she was angry that he had kissed her instead.  
  
Ryouga's lips pressed to hers and Ukyou blanked out. Her blue eyes widened in shock and in disbelief. Then she shoved him back, wrenching away from him.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" she pressed her hand to her lips. He looked confused for a moment and said the first thing that came to his head, "Because I wanted to."  
  
Ukyou blinked. Then she turned red, with fury. "Just because you wanted to," she growled. She pulled out her spatula.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Ryouga fell headfirst into the snow outside his house. Ukyou stomped inside. Checkers waited with her master, until he regained consciousness. ** ** ** 'Baka! Baka Baka BAKA!' Ukyou slammed her fist into the bed. She was still awake thinking. Tears sprang to her eyes. That was her first kiss!! Ryouga had stolen her first kiss!! Ranma was supposed to have that!  
  
'Like Ranma really wants to kiss you. Didn't he propose to Akane?' a voice taunted. 'SHUT UP!' she snarled back.  
  
She curled up on her side and pressed her fingers to her lips again. She scrubbed at her mouth, wishing she could take it back. Ukyou wanted her first kiss to be special! It was supposed to be with someone you loved.  
  
'Because I wanted to!'  
  
'STUPID JACKASS!' Ukyou slammed her fist into the pillow. She imagined it was Ryouga's face.  
  
'Hey, he wasn't a bad kisser.'  
  
'SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?'  
  
'Admit it. You liked it!'  
  
'Did not!'  
  
'Since when did Ranma ever want to kiss you like that?'  
  
'SHUT UP! Ranma will kiss me like that!'  
  
'Bet he won't!'  
  
"Be quiet!" Ukyou growled aloud. She bopped her head, hoping to get the annoying voice to shut up. It was quiet for several minutes. She lay back down closing her eyes.  
  
'You liked it!' she heard right before going to sleep. 


	17. Two Days Later

Ukyou spent the next day in bed, not wanting to face Ryouga. She didn't even get up to make breakfast or do anything. He had knocked once on the door but when she mumbled, "Go away," he didn't bother her after that. She argued the whole day with the voices in her head, finally drawing the match to a close at a tie. It was exhausting.  
  
December 29th dawned, with Ukyou restless and she got up and cooked more pancakes. Checkers followed her downstairs. Ukyou poured dog kibbles in her bowl. She had bought dog food at the grocery store.  
  
'I'm going to have to find a place to stay.' Ukyou had decided the day before as she tossed and turned, that such close proximity to Ryouga, was driving her insane. How Akane was going to put up with that, when they were married was beyond her.  
  
If she was going to be stuck a whole year in this world, she wanted to find another place to stay. She was going to start looking today. She didn't have any money to start a store, but she was going to find out if her old building was still available for rent and how much.  
  
"Good morning!" she greeted Ryouga when he finally came down the stairs. She placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. "This is for you. I'm leaving Checkers with you and I'm going out," she said in a rush. "See you in a while!" She rushed out.  
  
Ryouga stared at the dust trail she left. He didn't get more than two words out. "Good and morning."  
  
"We'll talk later," he said to the retreating figure. ** ** ** Ukyou slammed the door to the realtor's office. Uuchan's was available for rent but she was too late. Someone was renting it already and just signed the papers yesterday. 'SHIMATE!' she cursed in her head.  
  
She checked the paper for ads, but the places she looked at were unsatisfactory compared to what she was used to.  
  
"Hello! Ukyou is that you?" Akane said from behind her.  
  
"Akane," Ukyou turned around. "Hello. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm well," Akane smiled, "I was out looking for my pet pig. He looks like this. Have you seen him?" Akane held out a picture of a black pig.  
  
"No I haven't seen P-chan."  
  
"How'd you know his name was P-chan?" Akane asked. Ukyou thought quickly.  
  
"Oh you said his name at dinner the other day," Ukyou found the answer quickly in her memory banks.  
  
"Oh," Akane looked puzzled, then she shrugged. "Well he came home that day, but disappeared just as quick. I really need to start putting a leash on him or something. So what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for a place to stay," Ukyou showed her the classifieds. "I've not had any luck today."  
  
"So you're going to move to Nerima?" Akane looked interested, "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah." Ukyou really hated this lying.  
  
"What class are you in at school?" Akane asked.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Hinako's," Ukyou was busy reading an ad, and answered without thinking.  
  
"That's my class!" Akane gave her a funny look, "I don't recall seeing you before."  
  
Ukyou jumped, "Um. I. That is I'm now enrolled in Ms. Hinako's class."  
  
"Oh," Akane looked excited, "Great we can become good friends. I'll show you around and introduce you to my friends."  
  
Ukyou didn't like being this friendly with Akane. If Ranma weren't standing between them, she was pretty sure, she and Akane would have been great friends. As matters stood, they were rivals for the same man and she didn't want to have anything stand between her and Ranma.  
  
"Thank you Akane," she smiled politely. "I must go now however. I've got lots of things to do before the day is over."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Take care Ukyou!" Akane waved.  
  
"Bye!" Ukyou beat a hasty retreat. She didn't stop until she was around the corner. 


	18. An Unwelcome Conversation

Ryouga answered the knock on the door. He opened it, revealing Akane standing in the cold. His brain turned to pudding.  
  
"Hi Ryouga!" Akane smiled brightly, "May I come in? I came to see you."  
  
Akane!!! She came here to see him!!! Ryouga's brain tried to accept this. 'She wants to come in dummy. Say yes!' he commanded. "Gah," was what came out of his mouth. 'NO!! Do it right!'  
  
"Please come in," Ryouga's voice squeaked nervously. He opened the door wider. Akane stepped inside. "Oh it's nice in here!" she looked around. She had been in Ryouga's house once before, with Ranma but it had changed since then. She couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Ukyou cleaned," Ryouga explained.  
  
"Ah!" Akane nodded, "That's what it is. It looks lived in." She slapped herself mentally, "I mean. it looks great. Just like it should." She gave Ryouga an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Ryouga's eyes had little hearts coming out of them. Akane stepped away nervous. She shouldn't have come unannounced.  
  
"I'm sorry to drop in, but I just saw Ukyou," Akane started.  
  
"That's okay you can drop in any time Akane," Ryouga broke in. Akane turned red and sweatdropped. "Thank you Ryouga. But the reason I came here is to invite you and Ukyou to a card game at the house. I thought it might be nice for Ukyou to meet some of the Nerima girls since she'll be going to school with them. The card game will be two days from now and we can celebrate the New Year."  
  
"Yeah. It'll be great," Ryouga didn't appear to listen to what she said. Akane sighed.  
  
'She's here to see you! She's here to see you!' Ryouga's mind was singing in joy! He wanted to dance and leap for the ceiling. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked, "Tea? Water? Juice?"  
  
"No thank you," Akane shook her head, "I really should go. Ranma and I are going to talk over wedding plans."  
  
Ryouga's heart plummeted into his chest. "Huh?" he blurted out. "You agreed to marry him?" He grabbed Akane's hands. "Say it isn't so!"  
  
"Ryouga," Akane scolded. She pulled her hand away from his. "Ranma and I have been engaged for over a year. You know that!"  
  
"No you haven't!" Ryouga argued, "Just two months ago you caught him eating at Ukyou's and told him to marry her if he liked her cooking so much."  
  
"Um Ryouga," Akane shook her head, "Ranma and I have been engaged since last year's Christmas party. Remember? He gave me the ring?"  
  
Ryouga shook his head too, refusing to believe it. "But you two never get along!" he said, "And Ranma has all those girls after him!"  
  
"Only Shampoo and Kodachi," Akane pointed out, "And Ranma can't stand them."  
  
"But he likes Ukyou! And you don't!" Ryouga cried. "She's his fiancée too!"  
  
"Ryouga," Akane tsked, "I'm not sure what's wrong with you. Did you hit your head somewhere while lost? You brought Ukyou to town."  
  
"Give it up sugar," Ryouga heard from the doorway. "Akane, nice to see you again. I'll take over."  
  
"But I think something is wrong with Ryouga." Akane gave him a worried look.  
  
"I'll take care of it sugar. You go see to your.fiancé." Ukyou practically choked on the word.  
  
"Okay," Akane brushed Ryouga's hand real quick. "I'm sorry Ryouga. I don't know what's wrong with you but I hope you'll feel well enough to come to the game tomorrow." She turned to leave, pausing only to look Ukyou in the eyes. Then she nodded and left.  
  
"Engaged," Ryouga didn't comprehend it. What trickery was this?  
  
"I'm sorry sugar. I forgot that you're used to the real world too." Ukyou came and put her arm around him. "I thought you knew."  
  
"She hates him. She said so." Ryouga was still in denial. He stared at the doorway where Akane left.  
  
"This isn't our world!" Ukyou shook him. "Snap out of it Ryouga. Just remember it is not our world!"  
  
"How is it that I know everything about you and no one else does?"  
  
He hadn't asked before. Ukyou answered with the truth. "The person who granted my wish got special permission. When I asked if it could be changed back, I was told no. Not until he gets off suspension. But they gave permission for someone to remember. Don't ask me why but you were the one chosen."  
  
"That's all I know," Ukyou said when he remained silent. "I wish I hadn't made it. No. I am glad partly. I did get to meet my mother, but there is good and bad to this wish. I can only hope it won't be a long wish."  
  
They sat in silence until the sun slipped under the sills and twilight spread across the land outside. "I can't believe they are engaged here," Ryouga whispered again, "How did it happen?"  
  
Ukyou told him her theory. He nodded. "And I would have been lost during their school time." He gave a harsh laugh. "Akane engaged to Ranma. If it makes her happy, then I guess I'll be happy for her."  
  
"If you want to cry sugar, go ahead," Ukyou patted her shoulder, "Don't keep it in."  
  
"No," Ryouga shook his head, "I won't cry. I'm going to be happy for her." He forced a smile to his face.  
  
"Just remember. This isn't real," Ukyou reminded.  
  
He wanted to laugh at her. There was truth in the lie. Akane and Ranma were together. That was a truth. He felt his heart break at that thought. Akane meant everything to him. What would he do without her to keep him going?  
  
Ryouga looked a little green, which worried Ukyou. His ShiShi Hokoudan could destroy anything in its path. "Cheer up," she coaxed, "I'll cook dinner."  
  
"I'm not hungry," was the response.  
  
"A good meal is essential to all things."  
  
"I said I wasn't hungry."  
  
"Ryouga they won't be together when this wish is fixed. We have to remember that until." Ukyou started but he interrupted her.  
  
"Look, maybe you want to live in a dream world," Ryouga said coldly, "But I know that if it weren't for circumstances, Akane would be with Ranma." She certainly had talked about him enough to "P-chan."  
  
"No Ryouga," Ukyou shook her head.  
  
"Yes," Ryouga stepped towards her, his fist raised in affirmation. " Wake up Ukyou! You keep denying it. You don't want to see your precious Ranma, as he truly is, a coward and a knave. He plays with the emotions of all the women in his life. You are just his pawn! He doesn't care. He only loves Akane."  
  
SMACK  
  
The sound of Ukyou's slap, echoed in the room. Ryouga placed a hand on his cheek. Ukyou's handprint was embedded in red there.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying," Ukyou's eyes were shadowed by her bangs. A tear slipped down her cheek, falling to her chin and dripping to the floor. "He does care for me! She shouted. Then she whispered, "He does."  
  
"Ukyou." Ryouga made to put his arms around her and comfort her. Ukyou slapped his hands away.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" she bolted up the stairs. He heard the door to the guest room slam.  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyou," he apologized to the ceiling. 


	19. My Stomach Isn't Made of Iron

On December 30th, Ukyou woke up, feeling very bad. She had uneasy dreams the whole night. Dreams of Ranma and Akane laughing at her. Dreams of Ranma telling her she was unimportant to him. Dreams of Ryouga laughing at her stupidity. She wanted to hit him, but curiously, his taunts hurt, more than humiliated.  
  
She considered staying in bed again, but Checkers wouldn't let her. The dog started whining at her door, and barking five minutes after she woke.  
  
"RUFF RUFF!" Checkers greeted from behind the door. She scratched.  
  
"Checkers," Ukyou scolded. She got up and opened the door, thinking the dog wanted to be let in. Instead, Checkers sat patiently waiting for her to come outside.  
  
"Oh no," Ukyou turned around but Checkers grabbed a hold of her robe and pulled on it. She let go and barked once. Her adorable eyes looked at Ukyou in challenge.  
  
"Are you calling me a chicken?" Ukyou stuck her tongue out at Checkers. Checkers barked as if in agreement.  
  
"Oh all right. Stay here while I dress," Ukyou shut the door on the two toned dog. She changed and opened the door. Checkers led the way downstairs. Ukyou smelled something cooking in the kitchen. It smelled terrible, like Akane was in there.  
  
"Ryouga?" Ukyou was treated to the sight of the Lost Boy in an apron, "You're cooking?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryouga scratched his head nervously. "Sit Sit!" he indicated the table. She sat and he spooned a mixture onto her plate.  
  
"What is it?" Ukyou looked at the strange concoction. There looked to be eggs, a bit of pancakes, and something unidentifiable in it. She poked at it with her fork.  
  
"The Hibiki Trail Special. Anything that isn't nailed down is in there," Ryouga said proudly.  
  
Ukyou forked a bite. She hesitated, eyeing the gross look of the mixture. 'If I don't he'll be disappointed,' she reminded herself. 'Here goes.'  
  
'At least Akane's food looks deceptively good,' was her only thought. She tried not to spit it out into her napkin. She chewed and swallowed, the food burning grotesque path to her stomach.  
  
"Interesting recipe," she managed to say. Ryouga smiled and turned back to the stove. Ukyou quickly hid some of the mixture under the table.  
  
'GAH! No wonder he actually likes Akane's cooking!' she reasoned. His was even more terrible!!'  
  
Ukyou managed to keep Ryouga occupied as his "food" disappeared from her plate to other areas in the kitchen. "Akane has asked us to come over to her house tomorrow night," Ryouga spooned some of the foul mixture into his mouth. Ukyou tried not to wince. His stomach truly had to be made of lead.  
  
"There's going to be a card game," Ryouga added.  
  
"Hmm," Ukyou didn't say a word. She really didn't want to go see Akane and Ranma make googol eyes at each other. Her chest tightened thinking of it but the thought of the couple didn't give her the nauseous feeling she had the night before.  
  
"Ukyou," Ryouga put down his spoon, "I am sorry about last night."  
  
Ukyou looked down at the table. Ryouga couldn't see anything past her bangs, which shadowed her eyes. "It's not your fault Ryouga," Ukyou said quietly, "You were trying to point out something. I didn't want to hear it."  
  
Ryouga watched as Ukyou's fingers traced shapes on the kitchen table. She continued, "I guess I don't want to accept that ten years of my life has been wasted for nothing. You know?" Ukyou looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "If I give up now.then what was I striving for all those years? What would my purpose be? Why would I go on?"  
  
"To have your own life!" Ryouga said suddenly, "If you give up on Ranma then you can take other suitors, you can control your own actions and emotions."  
  
"Right," Ukyou laughed harshly, "Who'd have me? Aside from Tsubasa and Konatsu, the boys aren't exactly running my way you know."  
  
"Sure they would. You're pretty. You're smart. You can cook very well," Ryouga ticked off his fingers, "You think on your feet. You're not a bad martial artist, and you do well in business."  
  
"You really think I'm pretty?" Ukyou turned shiny eyes on him.  
  
Ryouga blushed and stammered, "Well..uh.when you don't..uh..dress like a guy.you.. uh yeah..you are."  
  
"Thank you," Ukyou looked on the verge of tears. "Thank you."  
  
"Heh," Ryouga scratched his head, "Sure. No problem." 


	20. The Blackhole Backpack

Ukyou hummed and flipped another bandana over the clothesline and pinned it. She had dug into Ryouga's pack to get matches and found so many things packed in the small bag, she began to think there was a black hole in his pack.  
  
She had found tons of dirty clothes and different assorted items. She took the clothes and washed them carefully. Ryouga had tons of bandannas, tunics and trousers. She had counted fifteen bandannas on the last check.  
  
After putting up the last checked cloth, Ukyou sorted out the junk in Ryouga's pack. Ryouga was upstairs sleeping and she was going to surprise him by having his backpack clean.  
  
First she sorted through his cookware. Some of it was old and falling apart. She threw that away. Then she arranged the newest cookware so that they stacked within each other. She added Ryouga's portable heater.  
  
"Good grief what is this?" Ukyou held up something that didn't even look like anything. That got tossed along with maps from 1950. "Directionless idiot!" she muttered.  
  
She picked up a small photo book and curiosity prompted her to look through it. There were pictures of Ryouga as a small child with his mother and a man who must have been his father. There was a picture of Ryouga with Checkers. There was a picture of the Tendo Christmas party from last year. A heart was drawn around Akane's face in red.  
  
There was a picture of Akari. Ukyou had to flip it over to see who it was. Akari was blond with brown eyes. She had a sweet smile and a cute face. Ukyou frowned wondering if Ryouga though Akari was prettier than she was. 'Baka, why are you thinking such a thing?' she asked.  
  
She put aside the picture book. It was Ryouga's personal thing. There was a lot of stationery in his backpack. Some was written on. Some was not. There were a lot of letters started with Dear Akane or Dear Akari, but never finished.  
  
"Geez this boy never cleans this thing out," Ukyou would swear she if she found a family of four living in the sack she would scream. She didn't find anything living thank goodness, but some of the stuff that she did find grossed her out.  
  
She came across a small book bound in blue leather. "Very smooth," Ukyou admired the grain. It was high quality. It was embossed in gold lettering. "HIBIKI RYOUGA." She opened the book.  
  
"I see her and it makes my heart pound thinking of her together with me."  
  
"Whoops!" Ukyou slammed the book shut. It was Ryouga's personal diary. That passage had obviously been EXTREMELY personal. 'I see her and it makes my heart pound thinking of her together with me.' Ukyou glanced at the book in her hands. Whom did the passage refer to? Akane or Akari?  
  
Ukyou glanced around. No one was in sight. Not even Checkers. 'It's not your diary sugar!' she reminded herself. 'You know you want to know!' another voice piped up.  
  
Ukyou's fingers opened the book of their own accord.  
  
'It's been two days since the incident. She hasn't said a word about it. Was it a joke then? Was she serious when she grabbed me? It splits me in two not knowing. I see her and it makes my heart pound thinking of her together with me. I didn't have these pictures in my head before but now they are there. Does she feel the same? Am I just imagining it? Why am I having these thoughts when I never had them before about her?  
  
The passage ended. It made no mention of the girl. Ukyou glanced at the top of the page. 'December 30th.' Her eyes widened in shock. This had been written today?  
  
'His heart pounds seeing her.' Ukyou scanned the book, 'Two days since the incident.'  
  
'No,' Ukyou rejected it immediately. Surely he couldn't mean two days ago when.Ukyou's cheeks heated up remembering the forced kiss.  
  
'I see her and it makes my heart pound thinking of her together with me.'  
  
"Not me," Ukyou denied. It couldn't be. And yet who had the "incident" with Ryouga two days ago? And what kind of pictures were in his head that weren't there before? "That pervert!" she cried imagining WHAT he was picturing.  
  
Ukyou's cheeks were bright pink as she packed Ryouga's items back into his backpack. She cursed herself for opening the diary. Ryouga didn't mean her. He probably meant Akane. Heck, the passage could have been written last year. There were lots of December 30th's that it could refer to. She wasn't the one who made his heart pound.  
  
'And why not?' Argued the voice that told her to read the book, 'You are cute after all. Why shouldn't he take notice?'  
  
'But I only want Ranchan to notice!' Ukyou picked up the diary to return it to Ryouga's bag. Her fingers curled around the book. She looked at it again.  
  
'Ranchan never notices,' came the taunt, 'Do you really want someone who won't look twice at you?'  
  
Ukyou had no argument for that. She ran her fingertips over the gold HIBIKI RYOUGA. She wondered what else he might have written about her. 'I won't read anymore,' she reluctantly put that in the backpack as well. Ryouga's private thoughts were his own concern.  
  
She picked up the backpack and went into the house. The bag got dropped in the living room. She went into the kitchen and busied herself making okinomiyaki for dinner. But no matter how hard Ukyou tried to distract herself, her thoughts kept returning to that passage in the diary.  
  
She yanked open the refrigerator. There weren't many ingredients left, but enough to work with. 'I see her and it makes my heart pound.'  
  
SLAM  
  
Ukyou shut the door to the fridge, wishing the passage would go away. TICK Ukyou whirled around.  
  
Checkers stood in the doorway, her little tail wagging happily in greeting. "Hey Checkers," Ukyou smiled as the two toned dog padded into the kitchen. She was fed scraps as Ukyou whipped up a batch of food.  
  
Ryouga still wasn't up by the time the Japanese pizza was ready, so Ukyou left it on the stove to warm and took Checkers outside. The backyard was melting, the snow going away. Ukyou found a stick and played fetch with Checkers.  
  
Checkers loved it. She would lope off after the stick, grab it in her mouth, shake it vigorously, lope back with her prize, veer off at the last second and force Ukyou to chase her down to get it back.  
  
"Where is everyone?" came a sleepy question from inside the house.  
  
"Come on Checkers sugar. Ryouga is awake." Ukyou led the dog into the house. Checkers still had a tight grip on her stick. She settled on the floor in front of the stove and gnawed on the end of it.  
  
"Good evening," Ukyou greeted Ryouga with a smile. "Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
Ryouga's eyes still had that "drugged and not quite awake" look. "Fine," he muttered grumpily.  
  
"Dinner is ready," Ukyou served him up a portion of okinomiyaki. She set the rest down on the table. They ate in silence for several minutes.  
  
Ukyou speared another bite of food. She sneaked a glance at Ryouga wondering what he was thinking. He seemed focused on eating, but was his heart pounding for her just then? She couldn't tell. She turned pink thinking of it.  
  
'What's the matter with her?' Ryouga chewed threw the pizza. He was aware that Ukyou kept stealing glances at him. Did he have something on his shirt? He looked down. Nothing. When Ukyou blushed, he grew uncomfortable with her scrutiny. He reached for more food to keep from staring back at her. He put it in his mouth. 'Crunchy,' he thought.  
  
'Oh no. He just chewed through the serving platter!' Ukyou sweatdropped. 'What an idiot!'  
  
Later, washing the dishes minus one, Ukyou stared out the window as the sun sank below the horizon of snow. It really was a beautiful sight. She leaned forward to get a view.  
  
Ryouga was watching Ukyou's back when she was washing dishes. She suddenly leaned forward and he couldn't help but notice how long her legs were. Nicely shaped too, he decided. Ryouga pinched his nose as he moved from looking at her derriere to higher territory. He really pinched hard when he looked at her chest. It only served to make him think of that accidental meeting in the bathroom. When she was.  
  
'Look at her face!' he ordered himself. Then he would be safe. His gaze moved. She really did have soft features. Ukyou had a pretty jawbone, high cheeks and small full lips. She was extremely beautiful standing there with the last rays of the sunlight playing over her face. Then the sun was gone and she shook herself turning towards him.  
  
Ukyou turned around. Ryouga was staring at her with a weird look on his face. Ukyou looked down to make sure everything was all right. Nothing seemed out of place. "Is something wrong Ryouga?" she looked back up at him. She blushed seeing his intense stare. She wished he didn't look like that. He looked.lovestruck came to mind. And it made Ryouga very cute in a way.  
  
"Huh?" Ryouga shook his self out of the daze he had been in, "Oh? No..wait..what was the question?" He seemed lost as always.  
  
"What do you want to do tonight?" Ukyou asked instead of repeating her question. She didn't think she'd want to know WHAT Ryouga had been looking at.  
  
"Oh," Ryouga giggled that nervous giggle he always got when something embarrassed him, "Um..heh heh, how about we practice sparring exercises again?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan sugar," Ukyou wiped the last dish and set it in the cupboard. She grabbed her giant spatula and headed outside. Ryouga followed her with Checkers on his tail. 


	21. Another Snowy Night

They practiced for a few minutes by themselves and then took up fighting stances opposite of each other. "Ready sugar?" Ukyou slanted her spatula in front of her.  
  
"Ready," Ryouga brought out his red bamboo umbrella. "Prepare to fight!" he cried running towards her.  
  
"Hah!" Ukyou brought up her spatula to block the first blow, "It will take more than your puny strike to get me!" She jumped away putting distance between them.  
  
Ryouga followed of course. They exchanged blows; sometimes there was a sharp ringing as the two weapons collided with each other. For the most part, Ukyou had to give Ryouga credit. He was very strong and not even using his full strength against her. She was having trouble keeping his umbrella blocked.  
  
"FLOUR BOMB!"  
  
Ukyou whipped out one of her famous distracting packets and threw it on the ground. White flour rose in clouds around them.  
  
Ryouga's eyes watered as dust filled them. He blinked rapidly and sneezed. He really hated those bombs but they were effective, he had to give her that. He was semi-blind and sensed rather than saw the attack Ukyou swiped at him.  
  
He used his bandannas to knock aside the mini-spatulas she threw at him. The flour dust settled and they were standing with only their two weapons between them. Ryouga looked around. It still seemed gray in the area. He froze for a second in fear then relaxed feeling his bamboo umbrella in his hands. He was safe.  
  
"Very good," Ryouga straightened his umbrella over his head. He popped the lever and it sprang open fully. "3-2-1," he counted.  
  
"What are you-?" Ukyou never finished her question as a storm burst overhead and fat raindrops fell on her.  
  
"Always watch the weather!" Ryouga called from the safety of his umbrella.  
  
"ARGH!" Ukyou ran inside dripping wet. Ryouga followed whistling. ** *** ** The rain turned to freezing sleet. Then the sleet turned to snow. Ukyou watched the weather from the living room window. She had the lights turned off. It was past time for her to be in bed but she couldn't sleep.  
  
There were footsteps on the stairs and then Ryouga was there in the living room with her. "What are you doing up?" he asked Ukyou sleepily.  
  
"Thinking," Ukyou still couldn't get that passage out of her mind. 'I see her and it makes my heart pound.' She stared up at Ryouga, feeling her own heart start to pound. Being this near to him made her very aware of how cute and attractive he could be.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ryouga joined her on the couch. He looked out the window wondering what was so interesting about snow falling down to warrant staring at it for a long time.  
  
"Everything," Ukyou turned towards him, "What I'm going to do next week or next month. How I'm supposed to cope with being strangers to practically everyone I know."  
  
Ukyou stared out the window again. Ryouga watched stunned as first one tear and then another made its way down her cheek.  
  
"Ukyou," he breathed. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "It will be alright," he whispered into her hair. She fit against his chest comfortably. He smelled her scent rising up from her.  
  
"I am so scared of never getting this fixed," Ukyou whispered. She held back her sobs but the tears wouldn't stop coming to her eyes. Ryouga brushed her hair back whispering encouraging words to her.  
  
With her head against his chest she could hear the thumpthump of his heartbeat. 'I see her and it makes my heart pound.' Was it her imagination or did it seem to be beating irregularly fast?  
  
She pulled her head up from his chest and looked him directly in the eyes. Brown eyes looked into blue eyes the same curiosity alight in both.  
  
Ryouga swallowed. The look Ukyou gave him was entrancing. He reached out cupping her soft cheek in his hand. Without meaning to he moved in closer touching his lips to hers gently. It was the lightest kiss. A kiss with a question in it. A kiss asking for permission. When a feather light kiss resounded back he pressed harder.  
  
'Oh my!' Ukyou's mind blanked out the minute Ryouga kissed her. She tried to remember why this kiss was a bad idea but all she could think was of how wonderful it was and how she wanted to kiss him back. So she did.  
  
The minute he felt her return the kiss, Ryouga deepened it pressing Ukyou back against the couch. Her lips were soft and warm under his. They kissed gently at first, then fiercely as their awareness of each other grew.  
  
After a few minutes Ukyou drew away from Ryouga staring up at him uncertainly. Ryouga's breathing was harsh and his nose was turning red.  
  
"Your face is flushed." Ukyou said quietly. "Yours too."  
  
Ryouga looked at Ukyou. It was a bit hard with as dark as it was but the light from outside outlined her features. She was beautiful. 


	22. It Wasn't Me?

He leaned in to kiss her again. Ukyou's lip met his. She could feel his lips on hers; they were soft, warm and comforting. She pressed closer to him, wanting the feeling to last. However, Ryouga had other ideas as he drew away from her.  
  
She looked up into Ryouga's hazel brown eyes. He had a strange smile on his face - love struck - she had seen him look that way at Akane. One fang gleamed in that silly smile. Ukyou smiled back at him.  
  
"Ukyou." Ryouga said her name as if the very sound may cause her to disappear. "I. I." 'This had to be a dream.' As the thought crossed Ryouga's mind, the expression on his face turned to panic. The Hibiki line - at least the Ryouga part of it - was never any good at putting their emotions into words. So instead Ukyou watched in amazement as Ryouga hit his head repeatedly saying, "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Hitting himself each time he said stupid.  
  
"Ryouga!" Ukyou reached up and snatched his hand away from his forehead, preventing further injury. "This isn't a dream Sugar." She stated as if she read his mind.  
  
"Then why?" Ryouga was unable to finish his questions, "How come?" His cheeks overheated and his eyes drew to tiny little pinpoints of embarrassment as he asked quickly, "Then why are you kissing me?" Ryouga's foot in mouth syndrome was not the insulting Ranma habit; so much as a tendency to overanalyze and look gift horses in the mouths.  
  
Ukyou drew back from Ryouga at his question. Why was she kissing him? She was Ranma's cute fiancée and this was betrayal.wasn't it? She was supposed to be faithful to Ranma and marry him. He was supposed to have been her heart's desire. He was supposed to make her heart pound - She remembered - the journal entry.  
  
"I see her and it makes my heart pound." Ukyou quoted quietly. She looked up a Ryouga an apologetic look on her face as she explained somewhat guiltily. "I accidentally read part of your journal when I cleaned your backpack. I found it by mistake." She nodded to his pack near the couch. She paused for what seemed like minutes but was only a second before she asked what she'd been dying to know. "You wrote that about me didn't you?"  
  
Ryouga looked down at Ukyou who was looking up at him with so many questions in her vivid blue eyes. He struggled to remember what she was talking about. His journal? He hadn't seen it for the longest time. Not since that incident with Akane nearly a year ago. Horrible realization dawned as knew what she had read. Had Ukyou mistaken it for herself? Kami- Sama! What had he written? He barely remembered it himself - it had gotten lost amongst his things. But he knew it wasn't for her. It wasn't for Ukyou.  
  
He swallowed, trying to stall for time, his silence a ploy to think of an answer. But of course - there could be none because.  
  
Ukyou could read his expression. Ryouga was never any good at hiding himself. Surprise, shock, confusion, and guilt, flashed over his face in a matter of moments. It was followed by a thick silence and he wouldn't meet her eyes. That could only mean one thing.  
  
"It wasn't me." She whispered, breaking the silence as a nauseous feeling arose in her throat. Oh Kami-sama how stupid could she be? "Of course it wasn't me," she said somewhat humorlessly, so dry and bitter. "It can never be me." She wrenched herself out of his arms, pushing herself off the couch in horror. All her emotions were shutting off one by one as pain and sadness descended. "Always Akane." There was no hiding the bitterness in her voice. "For Ranma, for you." she paused, "Always Akane." She had never known she could be so bitter, so sad, so disappointed. "Never me. No one will ever love me." Tears began to gather in her eyes.  
  
"Ukyou," Ryouga couldn't hide his sorrow as he watched the pain in her eyes. He had caused this! He felt the crushing weight of his own depression begin to descend on him. He'd been so happy one moment ago and now it was crumbling apart. He stood up with the intention to hug her but she jumped away.  
  
"NO!" She shouted. "I don't want your pity Ryouga!" Her voice was so angry, gathering it behind the sour feelings. "I don't want a damn thing!" She snapped at him, "Not your kiss, not your pity, and especially NOT YOUR LOVE!" Her heart was beating so fast. It felt deflated, crushed when it had dared to hope for love anew. She couldn't stay. The need to flee was strong. She had to go before she broke down in tears.  
  
Ukyou charged past Ryouga. He attempted to grab her arm but she evaded him, storming out and slamming the front door. The cold night air greeted her, bringing its cold embrace.  
  
Ryouga stared at the spot Ukyou left. He felt an extraordinary amount of pain and pressures building up like a tidal wave. What was this? How could he feel that way? He only felt that way when he was separated from Akane! How could this be?  
  
"Ukyou," He cried out her name, tears racing down his cheeks, an imitation of one of Soun Tendo's more impressive moments. Ukyou hadn't even given him a chance to explain! He hadn't thought about Akane at all when he was kissing her. He'd only thought of her - Ukyou.  
  
Did he love her? He wasn't certain. But then again Ryouga Hibiki was always shy and awkward in manners of love. He was also indecisively changing his mind when first Akane, then Ranma in costume and finally Akari tempted him. What did that say about him?  
  
Ukyou. He knew he enjoyed her company. Except when she was scheming to break up Ranma and Akane. But the week together had been nice. All those meals together, the physical training, playing in the snow, fighting, kissing.Ryouga's face heated up once again.  
  
As he thought of her, all his self-doubts plagued him once more. His worries overwhelmed him, the ones he had to deal with since his love for Akane. What would Ukyou think when she found out about his curse? The burden he alone carried? And what about when he disappeared for weeks at a time thanks to his sense of direction? Would Ukyou wait for him?  
  
Ryouga sat back down with a thump on the couch. A gloomy green aura began to take over his body, surrounding the air around him. Too many what ifs. how was he going to deal with them?  
  
Ukyou wound up walking to the canal. Ranma said it was a great place to think and she found it equally peaceful and quiet. It was dark; the river waters were black reflecting the night sky. She shivered. Ukyou had forgotten her little cap coat in her hurry to leave. The cold was numbing - seeping into her body and freezing it. But it couldn't do anything for the pain and misery surrounding her heart.  
  
Ranma loved Akane. He had never loved her. Not anything more than 'Good ole' Uuchan.' Look at all those times he came to her rescue. If Ukyou was kidnapped there was no doubt in her mind, Ranma wouldn't even notice until his free okinomiyaki stopped coming in.  
  
She felt tears slipping down her cheeks, freezing in the cold air. They wouldn't stop. She had made a fool of herself. Ryouga - Like her? 'How stupid could I get?' He was getting over Akane. She meant nothing but a rebound Had she used him to get over Ranma? Was he a buffer for her feelings? Ukyou buried her head in her knees, tears continuing to come.  
  
Part of her suspected she did - but Ukyou couldn't forget how kind he'd been. All week he'd been concerned about her. He followed her to Kyoto, not willing to let her face her parents alone. He hadn't gotten lost once, a fact she was grateful for. And he said she was.cute. Did he really mean it?  
  
'I see her and it makes my heart pound thinking of her.' It wasn't her. It was Akane. Once more her subconscious refused to let her forget that. It revived the misery in her heart.  
  
Another thought came unbidden 'I wish I'd never been born.' Ukyou wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I should have just wished I was dead. Oh God I wish I was.'  
  
Her gaze shot up to the road bridge over the canal. If she jumped .it would be all over. The pain, the hurt, she could get rid of it all in the icy current of the river. Without realizing what she was doing, she stood to her feet. She wasn't even aware of her movements and only moments later it seemed she was standing in the middle of the bridge staring down into the water of the river.  
  
The dark current was swift, carrying things along in the dark to the other side. Its icy embrace was beckoning her. She was already so cold, it couldn't do anything more to hurt her. Ukyou stepped up on the rail of the bridge. The impulse kept whispering 'It will all go away once you're dead.'  
  
SPLASH  
  
**  
  
Ryouga argued with himself for several minutes. His aura was getting darker and darker. He sat glumly, wanting to go after Ukyou but not daring to intrude when she told him. "I don't want your love Ryouga!" Her words were cruel, crushing his spirits even further.  
  
It was Checkers who brought him back to reality. She was whining and whimpering at the doorway, scratching frantically with her claws. The fuss she was making made it obvious how badly she wanted out.  
  
Ryouga stood up and went to the door. He opened it. Checkers bounded out but didn't head for the yard to pee. Instead she ran to the gate and scrabbled at it, her bark high pitched and that frantic 'Timmy fell down a well' pitch that would have made Lassie proud.  
  
When scrabbling failed, Checkers began to leap high up into the air, jumping as if she might make it over the gate. Ryouga frowned at her bizarre behavior. "Checkers come!" He called and whistled.  
  
She didn't pay attention. "Checkers!" Ryouga made a move to get her collar. Checkers chose at that moment to leap up. Her hind legs made contact with the gate and she used that to push herself off in another jump, propelling herself over the gate. Her barking continued as she landed on the other side and ran.  
  
"CHECKERS!" Ryouga was out of the gate a moment later. He ran after Checkers, keeping up with her. He almost caught her. She stopped at the corner, sticking her nose to the cold wet, slushy ice ground and smelling. He reached for her collar when she took off again, following some scent or another.  
  
Ryouga followed her until they were lost in the streets of Nerima. She let him stay within feet of her, but the dog wouldn't let him catch her. She was REALLY going to get it if he did catch her! It was cold out there.  
  
Street signs had no meaning for him. He knew they'd passed the park, the Tendo Dojo, the business district with all the restaurants. If he had any question as to what Checkers was doing, passing the building where Uuchan's usually was, answered his questions.  
  
Checkers was looking for Ukyou. And she found her too. At the canal near Furinkaan High. The pretty chef was standing on the rail of the bridge. She was staring down into the waters and Ryouga watched horrified as she suddenly jumped off the bridge.  
  
Ryouga yelled! Checkers leaped forward the moment he did. They both jumped off the bank of the canal, into the freezing water. For Checkers - it did nothing except to wet her fur. However, the lost boy felt his transformation in despair. He'd forgotten in his rush to save Ukyou! Ukyou! He couldn't allow this to deter him! He had to save her! 


	23. A Cold Freezing Night

Moments Before:  
  
SPLASH  
  
Ukyou blinked. Down in the water a hole was forming, waves created and rippling out from the center of the water. There were bubbles all around and then something broke through the surface of the water and yelled.  
  
"HELP!" The figure shouted, flailing around in the water. It sounded female and she struggled to stay on the surface. "Help me! I can't swim!"  
  
Ukyou was startled out of her suicidal trance. Help? Someone needed help? Her help? She didn't even think, just dove off the bridge, plunging into the icy waters. She broke the surface and after taking a moment to get a breath yelled, "I'll help you!"  
  
She looked around and caught sight of a head slipping under water. "No!" She swam over to him. It felt like slow motion - the water was so cold and the current struggled to suck her under. She ducked below the water, arms flailing. They brushed in contact with what felt like seaweed. Taking a chance, she grabbed and pulled it up. She broke the surface again, hanging onto her hair and pulled her up until her arm was around her neck.  
  
"Just relax!" She said as loudly as she could. "I've got you and I'll get you to shore!" She began swimming to what she assumed was the banks. The cold was disorienting her. She heard barking somewhere in front of her. She paused in swimming. There was a half white body coming straight at her.  
  
"Checkers no!" Ukyou struggled in the water to keep herself afloat as well as her rescue. She treaded the water for a moment, teeth chattering. The water wanted her and she was tempted to give up. But she couldn't. She had to save this woman who didn't want to die.  
  
She turned the woman over and began swimming on her back towards shore. Checkers paddled around her in circles, not hampered by any weight.  
  
"BWEE!!!" Ukyou heard squealing. She tilted her head back and in the shallows spotted a form struggling in the shallow current. What was P-chan doing there?  
  
"Checkers go get P-chan!" Ukyou shouted. She felt herself slip under the weight of herself and the woman and she came up a moment later gurgling and spitting water out. Her legs felt like lead but she had to keep going.  
  
It was a battle, the girl versus the current. She kicked and swam as hard as she could. She finally made it to the shore. Panting heavily, she dragged the body of the person she'd rescued out of the water and on to the banks. Checkers managed to pick P-chan up by his bandanna in her teeth and swim to shore.  
  
Looking over her rescue, Ukyou suddenly yelled, "Ranchan!" It was Ranma. Or Ranko. He was in his cursed female form thanks to the ice water.  
  
"Ranma wake up!" Ukyou slapped the girl-boy's face. "Bwee!" P-chan squealed from where he was deposited near her.  
  
Ukyou was shivering. P-chan was shivering and so was Checkers. They were all cold. "Ranchan!" Ukyou slapped her again, but the slaps were getting weaker as her strength was sapped.  
  
Ranma opened her large blue eyes. Ukyou sat back, on her knees, relief pouring into her body. She was alive!  
  
Ranma sat up. She looked around as if confused. Then she looked down at herself. A smile broke out on her face. "Hey! I wondered if that would happen! I'm HOT!"  
  
Ukyou blinked. It looked like Ranma. Except Ranma didn't have the habit of opening her shirt and looking down at herself, checking out what's inside. But that accent . "AMNAR!" Ukyou drew back her fist and planted it directly into her face.  
  
"Itai!' When Ukyou removed her fist, Amnar reached up to hold her nose.  
  
"Of all the lousy underhanded things you could possibly do -" Ukyou's voice was loud and ranting as she started in on her guardian angel.  
  
"Look babe," Amnar interrupted, forgetting the rules. "You were gonna jump right? You still want to?"  
  
Ukyou's rant stopped. She thought about his words. She would have jumped. She was going to. But he had stopped her. And after swimming to shore, she didn't feel like doing it again. It was too hard.  
  
"I didn't grant your wish that you'd never been born just so you could kill yourself babe. After all I do want my wings." Amnar said. "And killing yourself is so cliché of the japanese. Come on you're smarter than that Ukyou." She reached out to chuck at Ukyou's chin. "You've got a lot to live for. Your Dad, your friends, and R-." Amnar suddenly jumped as if something had poked her. "Sheesh Enaka!"  
  
Ukyou shivered and Amnar suddenly said. "You better get inside somewhere warm or you'll catch cold. Same with P-chan. And Checkers." Amnar reached out to pet the dog who bared her teeth at him.  
  
Ukyou giggled. "Looks like she has good taste." She said smartly to Amnar. She stood to her feet, wavering slightly. P-chan was still shivering and the pig was fighting to keep his eyes open. "What are you doing here?" Ukyou picked him up. "Akane must be worried. She was looking for you." She curled him up into her arms.  
  
She looked down to speak to Amnar but he/she was already gone. "Damn." Ukyou was tired and cold. The closest place to go was the Dojo. She headed that way, her steps slow and uneven. The wind was trying to knock her over, she was sure of it. P-chan was asleep in her arms, having succumbed to the cold.  
  
Checkers whined. She leaped forward, leading the way. Ukyou stumbled after. When they reached the Dojo gate, it took all her strength to push the gate open. Her skin was blue, her lips equal in a shade of purple. She knocked on the Dojo door and sunk down to her knees.  
  
"We made it P-chan," She whispered.  
  
It was so dark. It seemed forever before Kasumi opened the door. "Hello?" She stuck her head out and looked around. Then down. "Hello?" The mothering concern in her voice was obvious. "Oh dear."  
  
What happened next would be a blur, thanks to Ukyou's mind which was equally numb with her body. She barely remembered being dragged inside by Akane who was also awake and strong enough to carry her. Checkers came inside, eager to get inside out of the cold.  
  
"She'll need a hot bath. Goodness look at her Akane," Kasumi's voice was worried. "Perhaps we should get Dr. Tofu."  
  
"No Kasumi, a hot bath right now would only put her in shock. We've got to get her wrapped up in blankets." Akane sounded equally worried. Worried.about her? Since when?  
  
She was so tired.  
  
"P-chan!" Akane finally noticed the black piglet in her arms. "Oh poor baby, you were out there too?" She cooed and reached out to take him.  
  
Unwilling to give him up yet, Ukyou's arm tightened around the piglet. She tried to say, "No.." But what came out was a groan.  
  
"Not yet Akane. Just leave him. We'll wrap them both up. They both look so frozen." Kasumi was worried.  
  
The blankets were warm. Her body was already starting to warm up in the Dojo. Kasumi brought a tea kettle over. "Go to sleep Akane. I'll make sure she stays awake so she can take a bath and get into the guest room."  
  
"But P-chan.." Akane sounded uncertain.  
  
"I'll make sure he's taken care of too." Kasumi assured.  
  
Akane went to bed and it was nearly an hour later when Ukyou, struggling against sleep managed to say.. "Kasumi." Her voice was hoarse thanks to her throat which still felt frozen.  
  
"Ukyou?" Kasumi stood to her feet. She'd been kneeling in front of Ukyou, knitting quietly the entire time.  
  
"Water." Ukyou's tongue licked her dry lips. Kasumi went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water which she helped the chef drink.  
  
"Thank you," Ukyou said when she was done. The blankets had done their job, warming her up although her feet were still feeling like blocks of ice. She was going to get sick from this. She just knew it.  
  
'Better sick than dead' a voice echoed in her head, something she knew to be Amnar.  
  
"Would you like me to draw the bath for you?" Kasumi asked. "I'll be happy to."  
  
Ukyou nodded and Kasumi left her to do so. 


	24. Secrets of the Pervert!

She unlinked her arms, still holding P-chan. She looked down at the sleeping piglet. He still felt cool, but not chilled. She'd take him to the bath and put him in to warm him up.  
  
A few moments later, Kasumi let her know the bath was ready. Wearily Ukyou stood to her feet. She had to use the handrail to support herself as she climbed the stairs. She entered the bathroom and set P-chan down on the bench. She removed her clothes and picked him back up.  
  
The steam felt good on her cold skin, the heat of the bath getting her attention. She walked towards it grateful for Kasumi's motherly tendencies. It would have been nice to have her as a sister while growing up. Nabiki and Akane certainly appreciated her.  
  
Ukyou stepped into the tub. She sank down into it, still holding P-chan in her arms.  
  
Which made what happened next – certainly impossible except in anime worlds.  
  
Something happened to P-chan the moment he touched the water. Most Nerima people including those Chinese Amazons at the Cat Café were all too familiar with Ryouga's little problem. However, due to brain denseness or perhaps because they ignored all the signs of it – neither Ukyou nor Akane were aware of his curse.  
  
Now it seemed only Akane was in the dark about it.  
  
Ukyou's arms expanded around the form in the water. When he finished changing, she found herself wide-eyed in shock with her arms wrapped around a very naked Ryouga in the water.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. Her brain blanked out, unable to comprehend that P- chan was Ryouga. Ryouga was P-chan. How the hell did that happen?  
  
And she was pressed too intimately to him. That snapped her back to the moment and with a huge shove, she pushed him out of the water onto the tile floor. Water splashed all around him.  
  
Ukyou stood up, cheeks flaming. She tried not to stare at him – or his backside, which was prominent. He was still passed out somewhat. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself and threw one on him.  
  
What was she going to do? She couldn't leave him there! But what the hell was going on? P-chan was Ryouga! The thought kept repeating itself over and over in her head. It made sense now. Ranma always getting jealous of P-chan ..in...Akane's... "Bed." Ukyou said the word aloud without meaning to. "Oh my god." The seriousness of the situation set in. He had slept with Akane! In her bed! Pretending to be her pet!  
  
"PERVERT!" Ukyou shouted out of reflex. Somewhere else in the house, Ranma jumped five feet out of bed, clinging to the ceiling in his sleep. "Am not Akane!" He muttered sleepily before losing his grip on the ceiling. With a crash, he landed on his futon. Panda Genma jerked upright and threw a pillow at his son who slept through the whole thing.  
  
Ukyou stared down at the lost boy who could sleep like the dead. But she wasn't going to let him sleep for long or get away so easy.  
  
Ukyou picked up a rinse bucket. She turned on the small faucet and filled the vessel with cold water. She turns and emptied the contacts directly over Ryouga.  
  
His transformation was strange compared to Ranma's. Ranma stayed the same form, shorter in height but similar in appendages. Watching Ryouga suddenly grow hooves and a snout, becoming decidedly several feet shorter – strange indeed.  
  
But it did have the effect she wanted as the pig jumped to his hooves with an outraged squeal of protest.  
  
P-chan carefully took in his surroundings. He was in a bathroom, with warm tile beneath his hooves. The last thing he remembered was the ice-cold bank of the canal and collapsing from exhaustion. How did he get there? He snorted. His eyes locked on a figure wearing a white fluffy towel in front of him just as a familiar voice said caustically, "Water too cold for ya sugar?"  
  
"Let's try something else then." Ukyou bent down and picked him up by his bandanna. She held P-chan over the hot tub. Steam curled up off the water and touched P-chan's hooves. As expected, he began struggling hard, his little hooves flailing in desperation.  
  
"What's the matter sugar? Afraid of a little hot water?" Ukyou taunted, unable to resist it. She was too mad to feel pity for him. "Too bad Ryouga."  
  
She dropped him into the water with a small splash. She saw his form changing under water, from pig to man.  
  
Ryouga struggled to stay under the water. If he did and could breathe, he would know this was a dream. It wasn't real. Ukyou didn't know. She couldn't know. He didn't want to face the truth.  
  
But this was no dream. He had to breathe. Ryouga's head popped out of the water, gasping for air and he met a sight he didn't want to see. Ukyou, wrapped in a towel was standing over him, glaring angrily down at him.  
  
Ryouga sunk down low in the water, head dropping to his chest, shielding his eyes. She did know! He knew that look. How did she know? When did she find out?  
  
"Ukyou ...I..." Ryouga had no words to explain himself. His shame was great.  
  
"You what?" Ukyou put a hand on her hip. "You're a jackass pervert who likes to sneak into girls bed as the little pig that you are?" She really WAS mad.  
  
Ryouga felt his heart sinking. His worst fears were coming true. No girl could ever forgive him for trying to be near his love in some small way. His head dropped even lower until it was nearly touching the water.  
  
"How stupid were we?" Ukyou continued to rant. "Poor Akane never even had a clue." Not that Ukyou liked her or anything, but girls had to stick up for each other against perverts. "And Ranma!" She felt a surge of anger against him, "He knew! All those times he chased P-chan...no he chased YOU out of Akane's bed!"  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Ryouga tried to protest, his cry falling short of the mark. It actually WAS like that. He took advantage of his pig form to be near Akane, to get close to her. And besides, it pissed Ranma off.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ukyou stopped ranting and leaned in close to him. "Then tell me Ryouga? What was it like?? Hmm?" There was a fire burning in her bright blue eyes, fires of anger and in the back of her mind – jealousy.  
  
She was only wearing a towel. Ryouga tried to make himself forget that fact, but it was rather hard. She was leaning towards him giving him a nice view of... He yelled in his mind, trying to clear the images out. He really WAS a pervert! It didn't occur to him most males react the same way. It was shameful for him to be like this! It was shameful for him to want to just stare at Ukyou and drown in her beauty. He wanted to kiss her silly until she felt as crazy as he did around her.  
  
"I...I.." The Hibiki mind when distracted by female shapes was terrible at getting itself out of trouble.  
  
Both her hands where on her hips, drawing his attention to her legs which were long, slender and athletic. She was so beautiful when she was angry. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't.  
  
"I just wanted to be close to Akane," Ryouga admitted weakly, his eyes defeated by his shame. "I know it was wrong Ukyou." He sank down into the water, not aware of his naked state. Not that she was looking. "I'm so sorry." His tone was regretful. "I thought if she would just love me as she loved P-chan," Ryouga was lost in his own little world, remembering his faith in Akane. "Then she would know how much I love her."  
  
With each word Ryouga uttered, the cinch around Ukyou's heart constricted tighter and tighter. She knew he loved Akane. He still did. There was no mistaking that. Even after all that stuff he said about letting her go. He loved Akane. 'And not you girl.' Whispered the voice in the back of her mind.  
  
"But..." Ryouga was still in his own world, not even aware of the change in Ukyou, who was getting stiffer and stiffer, drawing back away from the tub. "She loves Ranma." His hazel brown eyes were staring at the water's surface, far away in thought. "And I will let her go." The admission was hard; Ryouga's heart was torn in half, protesting the thought of letting Akane go. But how could he not? 'If you love someone enough, you let them go.'  
  
Jealousy is an evil monster that spring eternal. Surprising Ukyou, was the jealousy she was feeling at Ryouga's love of Akane. Not Ranma's. Ranma. The thought of him, brought some of her selfishness crashing back down. Introspect creates wisdom.  
  
That's why Ukyou said, "You're still a jackass and a pervert," in a gruff but less angered tone. "But I can't say I wouldn't have done the same to Ranma, given the opportunity."  
  
Ryouga looked up at Ukyou, surprise registering on his face at her own admission. Her never thought she would have understood his reasons. Perhaps they were more alike than he thought.  
  
Without thinking about it, he reached out grabbing Ukyou's hands in his. Pulling her down, he pleaded, "I beg your forgiveness Ukyou!" If she could forgive him.. if she did, then maybe he still had some chance.  
  
Ukyou's eyes met Ryouga's. She tried to look away but his brown eyes were so full of happiness at her admission and hope sprung from it, she was unable to do it. His hands were wet but it was sending thrills down her arms, feeling his fingers over hers.  
  
It was with considerable regret that Ukyou told him, "I am not the one you should be asking that of." Her blue eyes were serious in intent, meaning only one person.  
  
Ryouga felt horror rise once more. Tell Akane? Never! It wasn't possible! She wouldn't ever speak to him again. 


	25. Late Night Revelations

Later that night, Ukyou lay in the futon next to Akane's bed. Though Akane was fast asleep, the uncute tomboy was unaware of her guest staring holes at her in the dark.  
  
'How did Akane get to be so lucky?' Ukyou questioned to herself. 'She has Ranma's heart and his ring.' The image of Akane's ring branded on her finger, leapt into her mind.  
  
"Akane, I love..."  
  
"I've always wanted it."  
  
The words from a week ago repeated itself in her head, causing Ukyou to roll over away from Akane.  
  
She thought of Ryouga who was in the guest room with Ranma and Mr. Saotome, with strict instructions that he could not beat Ranma up during the night.  
  
'I see her and it makes my heart pound.'  
  
Ryouga loved Akane too. He proved it several times over, even going along with Ukyou's schemes to break Ranma and Akane up. He brought the youngest Tendou daughter gifts from all over the world. Wrote several letters, unfinished ones at that, all for the girl he loved.  
  
Always Akane.  
  
'What's my purpose here then?' Ukyou's hair fanned out beneath her as she rolled over once again in the darkness, staring at the ceiling with one forearm resting on her head. 'Born..never born. It seems to make no difference. Both ways, I'm alone.'  
  
Sadness wrenched at her heart. It was tempting those dangerous emotions she nearly succumbed to earlier in the evening.  
  
She forced herself to think of other things. Opening a new restaurant, advertising, customers, new recipes...anything else. It worked. Sleepiness began to set in and so Ukyou finally drifted off into her dreams.  
  
"Hey Uuchan!" Little Ranma shouted as he ran up to her. She prepared herself to battle him but as always, he jumped high over her, landing on her head and defeating her. Reaching up, he got his free okinomiyaki for his win. As usual, her father scolded her for creating such a dumb game.  
  
"Take me with you!" A tear stained little girl watched as her friend, her only friend and best friend, ran off and deserted her. The betrayal she felt was too adult, too real for such a little girl to have to deal with.  
  
An older Ranma, when he first saw her as an adult woman told her, "You're real cute!" The day she fought him for real.  
  
"I can see why he's kept you a secret," Ryouga said to her as she sat on that postal box talking to him.  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
Ranma spoke to her next, the dream changing as he sat at her okinomiyaki counter. "Yeah I must have pissed Ryouga off in junior high. The dumb guy followed me all the ay to China to get his revenge."  
  
"Who does that kind of thing?" Akane appeared next to him, asking the question.  
  
'I do!' Ukyou wanted to shout at them, but her dream voice wouldn't cooperate. Hadn't she followed Ranma all the way to Nerima, tracking him down just so she could have her revenge?  
  
Ranma turned to Akane and asked, "Yeah but he got his fight right? So you think he'd go away wouldn't you?"  
  
Akane was still standing and she rocked back on the balls of her feet, rolling her eyes at Ranma. "No, because he fell in love with me remember?"  
  
'Keep reminding me!' Ukyou wanted to snarl at her.  
  
"Yeah so he kept coming back to Nerima," Ranma snapped his fingers together as if he'd just figured it out, instead of Akane telling him.  
  
'So what! Big deal! He was sneaking into Akane's bed!' Ukyou still couldn't get them to hear her no matter what she did.  
  
"Well then Uuchan came to town." Ranma looked at her as if he saw her, grinning a little.  
  
Once more, Ukyou relived that first meeting; their fierce battle on the grill ring. Ranma's discovery of her true sex, the aftermath in which she found out she was the 'cute' fiancée.  
  
"And a week later, remember that Ryouga came rolling back in town from another of his adventures?" Akane piped up. "Carrying that ridiculous giant stuffed toy!"  
  
Ukyou's first meeting with the lost boy also replayed. Fighting over Ranma for different reasons. Ukyou didn't like him picking on Ranma and Ryouga thought Ranma was cheating on Akane.  
  
"Man," Ranma let out a whistle. "Just think Akane. If Ryouga hadn't come back for you, Ukyou might never have met him."  
  
'------' Ukyou had nothing to say to that. The information was still processing in her dream mind.  
  
Ranma was being far too cheerful about it. "Look at how much they have in common!"  
  
She was having childhood flashbacks – Ranma beating her up over food. Ranma beating Ryouga up over sandwiches.  
  
'These aren't my memories.' Ukyou thought in the back of her mind, watching her dream.  
  
Ukyou training day in and out, by the raging sea so that she could defeat the man and boy who had ruined her life. Traveling to Nerima where her revenge would be complete.  
  
Ryouga training day in and out to defeat Ranma, only to get lost on the way to the battle. Undaunted, he followed to China and Jusenkyo, where he was transformed into a little black pig by the pig-tailed girl. And following to Nerima where his revenge would be complete.  
  
"And boy did they lose the message at the Tunnel of Lost Love!" Akane commented.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
Ryouga was holding her hand, asking for forgiveness, just as he did earlier. Following Ranma and Akane out, Ukyou had grabbed his hands, the two of them together watching excitedly as the ghosts attempted to break the two up. Seeing it from a distance, like an out-of-body experience, Ukyou could see why they had been teased about being a couple.  
  
Akane added a thought in, "You know they do make a cute couple."  
  
--GAG!—  
  
"And what if Uuchan had gotten her revenge and didn't stay?" Ranma asked Akane in countering banter. "Or what if I hadn't said she was cute?" He crossed his arms looking remarkably smug. "She would have left town. And then she wouldn't have met Ryouga.."  
  
"Probably not," Akane agreed.  
  
'So what's your point?' Ukyou thought sarcastically. They couldn't have been more obvious if they hit her over the head with her own giant spatula.  
  
"So it's a good thing Ryouga fell for you Akane, and Uuchan stuck around for me," Ranma nodded his head. "Cause if they hadn't, who knows...?"  
  
"Yeah, they made the right choice," Akane nodded her head too. "Almost. Except now they have to make another choice."  
  
"Yes," Ranma agreed. His dark blue eyes turned and stared at her as if seeing her. "So what's it going to be Uuchan? Me? Or Ryouga?"  
  
'You? Or Ryouga?'  
  
She felt lost...everything was hazy and drifting away. Ranma and Akane became distant blurs. Ranma? Or Ryouga? Ryouga? Ranma?  
  
As Ukyou slept, two ghostlike figures hovered above her. Amnar drew his hand away first, Enaka following him a moment later.  
  
"This is a ridiculous," Enaka stated, shooting a glare at Amnar. "And," she drew out the sound deliberately, "Against the rules! You can't mess with-"  
  
"I know. I know," Amnar rolled his eyes and quoted, "You can't mess with destiny." A sigh escaped him. "Sometimes it needs a hand don't you know? Aren't you tired of waiting for Ryouga to stop pining after Akane so he can realize his own destiny?"  
  
Enaka considered her fellow guardian angel carefully. Guardian angel. Amnar was a joke in the craft. They were even using him as examples to the new angels of what 'not to do'. She thought over his words and selected her own carefully. Big G was listening to everyone, everywhere, all the time. "Perhaps," she said slowly. "But I believe he is coming to the conclusion faster than you think and definitely faster than she is." She pointed to the sleeping chef. 


	26. Truth Telling

Ukyou woke up the next morning on New Years Eve, her mind troubled by her dreams. She couldn't remember any specifics but she had vague recollections that Ryouga, Ranma and Akane had haunted her during the night.

'Doesn't surprise me. They're the only ones I've seen and thought about in the past few days.' Ukyou put her hand over her eyes trying to remember what it was she had dreamed about. It was something important and yet she couldn't quite grasp the memory of it.

Her hand came off her eyes as a moment later the door flew open and banged against the wall. Startled, Ukyou sat up in her futon and stared at the sight of Ranma standing in the doorway.

"Hey Akane..have you seen Ryou-er I mean P-chan this morning?" Ranma glanced at Akane's bed but she was gone. His eyes came down to see Ukyou on the floor in a guest futon. And what she was wearing… or perhaps not wearing. Ukyou had gone to sleep in one of the guest robes since her clothes had to be dry. The robe had become loosened during the night and when Ukyou had sat straight up he could see..

Ukyou looked down the moment she saw Ranma staring at somewhere other than her face. She shrieked, "GET OUT!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at Ranma hitting him square in the face. She grabbed the edges of the robe holding them closed, her face lighting up in a blush.

"I'm sorry! I didn't look!"

That was a lie and both of them knew it but Ukyou settled for throwing another pillow and yelling "Get out!" one more time.

Ranma closed the door, a soft thump from the other side telling of the pillow smack the door had taken in his place. Nabiki had opened her door and stuck her head into the hall smirking at him. "Trying another early morning visit with Akane?" she teased, "You're too late Ranma. Ryouga took her out hours ago for a walk."

Ranma stared at Nabiki. "He did?" What was the lost boy up to?

--

"Ryouga, isn't this a little far?" Akane furrowed her brow as she glanced over at him. He had knocked softly on her door first thing this morning and requested that she go on a walk with him. He had muttered the words, "I have to tell you something important," but in the few hours she'd been walking with him, he had yet to say to her what was so important.

Ryouga glanced up from staring at the sidewalk. In the few minutes they'd been walking together he was trying to work up the nerve to tell her about P-chan. Everytime he wanted to utter the words, "I'm your pet pig" they got caught in his throat and he couldn't do it. When Akane's words intruded into his thoughts he did glance around. "Where are we?" Ryouga frowned, "We just left the dojo a few minutes ago."

"That was nearly two hours ago Ryouga," Akane glanced back. Luckily they were still in Nerima but they were gaining on the fringes of the city. "We walked in five circles and now you seem to be taking us out of town. Are you ever going to tell me what it is you had to tell me?"

Rather than letting Ryouga continue leading them to certain lost wilderness, Akane stopped and reached out to touch his arm. He turned to her and his brown eyes were so full of emotions. She could see he was scared of saying whatever it was to her. Akane knew what he was going to say. She knew Ryouga still liked her. He was working up the courage to tell her about it. She would have to let him down gently. She just didn't feel the same way. She loved Ranma and they were going to be married. She could feel his ring on her finger.

"It's okay Ryouga. You can tell me what it is. No matter what I'll understand," She looked up into his eyes.

What he said next, Akane wasn't sure she heard at first. He said it so fast, her brows drew together in confusion. "You're in big debt?" Needless to say, his state of finances was not what she expected him to talk about.

"No," Ryouga shook his head. He had to take a deep breath as he repeated, "I'm a pig and your pet." Saying it again was worse than the first time. The first time Akane hadn't heard him. The second time saying it slower, seemed more torturous than the first.

"Are you feeling okay Ryouga?" Akane reached up to touch his brow to feel for a fever but he jerked his head away.

"I'm fine Akane," Ryouga assured her. Stepping back slightly he said, "I'm trying to say to you that I'm P-chan. We're the same. He is me and I am him."

"But that's ridiculous," Akane scoffed, "If you were P-chan then you'd have to turn into a little pig and how do you…" her voice trailed off. The realizations of what Ryouga was saying along with the implications hit her. "Jusenkyo?" her eyes stared at Ryouga but she was looking through him.

"Yes," Ryouga didn't deny it.

Akane thought back. It made sense. P-chan showed up usually when Ryouga disappeared. P-chan. Cute little P-chan. She had kissed his forehead, kissed his nose, rubbed his tummy and made a fun pet of him. She had slept with him in her bed lying next to her on the pillow or under the covers. And it was Ryouga. Ryouga all the time, had been..

Ryouga watched as Akane's eyes lost the thoughtful look as she tried to piece together the puzzle. The fires of anger slowly lighted her dark eyes and it was heating up into an explosive fury.

'I deserve whatever she gives me.' That was his last thought before the Mallet of Doom, usually reserved only for Ranma, suddenly appeared in Akane's hand.


End file.
